Rizzles Playlist
by CaskettCloisRizzles
Summary: A whole bunch of one-shot song fics having to do with Jane and Maura! Some will be Rizzles, some will be leading up to Rizzles. How to suggest a song: Tumblr (brittanygaylee) or leave a review. Got the idea from KathyBoPeep. Ratings all over the place. This fic is also dedicated to KathyBoPeep and her amazing writing skills ;)
1. The Other Side - Jason Derulo

Jane never thought it would be Maura. She never thought she would fall in love with her best friend. It was inevitable.

They spent so much time together, they might as well be considered a couple already. Hell, the guys at BPD had already given them a portmanteau. Rizzles.

They ate after each other, they drank after each other. They playfully swatted each other's rears, and occasionally a slap to the chest after a playful comment.

They talked all afternoon about everything. They were _always_ together, no matter what they were doing. Neither of them did anything without the others agreement or presence.

Everyone knew it would eventually happen, and when it did, they knew. The looks Jane shot Maura's way. The way she looked at her, with so much pain and sadness in her eyes when Maura talked about one of her many dates, much of which she was only interested in sleeping with (Jane also heard all about that, which also pained her. Apparently, Maura was quite the sleeper. Although, all irony put aside, they weren't doing any _sleeping_).

Even the way Jane talked to Maura, they knew. They knew that Jane had fallen for her. It took Jane a while to realize it, and even longer to cope with it. She was a straight woman who liked men. She was not the kind of person to fall in love with her best friend, let alone a female best friend. No, Jane Rizzoli was not that person.

Oh, but was she.

Little did Jane know, Maura was also having trouble coping with her feelings towards her best friend.

Jane and Maura had just gotten back from the Robber after a long night of excessive drinking. After all, Jane did just turn down a proposal from Casey.

"Maur, hurry up," Jane whined. They were standing outside of Maura's door, and Jane was rather tired.

"Jane, hold on," Maura laughed. "You're so impatient. I can't find my keys." Jane got tired of listening to Maura dig through her purse, so she grabbed Maura's wrist as she was about to rummage through her bag some more. Maura looked at Jane nervously, but also expectantly. Was she finally going to make a move?

"Just...use the spare key," Jane said, slowly releasing Maura's wrist. As Maura bent down to get the spare key, she felt rather disappointed. Of course Jane wasn't going to make a move. She was straight.

As Maura bent down, Jane stared at her ass. Her perfect, fine ass, which was extremely complemented by the tight, short dress she decided to wear today.

Maura straightened back up and put the key into the slot as she turned the door knob. They walked in and both threw all of their things beside the door before walking into the kitchen.

"Would you like a glass of wine?" Maura asked as she got a glass and a bottle of wine down.

"Got any beer?" Jane asked bluntly as she plopped down into one of Maura's barstools.

"Why, yes," Maura laughed, "I actually do."

"Finally! For once! Praise the Lord!" Maura laughed.

"I got them just for you," Maura giggled as she got a beer out of the fridge and handed it to Jane.

"Hm, not complaining," Jane said as she took a large gulp, "but don't you think we've had enough to drink?" Jane stood up, and walked over to Maura.

"Well, no. We haven't done anything stupid yet."

"Yes, but I'm sure we're plenty drunk by now."

"We are drank. Not drunk."

"Maura," Jane laughed. "I seriously think we've had enough." She grabbed the glass of wine as Maura was about to get a drink, and set it on the counter behind Maura. Maura looked up at her with a sexy smirk, and pulled Jane into her.

"Woah, Maur," Jane laughed nervously as she caught herself from falling by grabbing on to the counter behind Maura. "Don't do something you'll regret."

"Oh I won't," she said matter-of-factly. "When I'm drank, I simply do things that I'm not brave enough to do when I'm not drank."

"Like?" Maura cupped Jane's ass through her denim jeans, much to both of their surprise, and Jane yelped loudly in return.

"Like that."

"And...w-what else?" Jane asked nervously. Maura smirked as she slipped her hands up Jane's shirt and un-strapped her bra.

"Woah," Jane said, jumping a few steps away from Maura.

"What?" Maura smirked. "Can't take the heat, Jane?" Maura took a step closer to Jane, and as she kept walking closer and closer, Jane kept backing away, eventually hitting the fridge. "I know how you feel about me, Jane. I can see it in the way you look at me."

"H-how do I look at you?"

"The same way I look at you," she smiled. "The way you look at me when I talk about my dates, or how amazing they are in bed...the way you smile dreamily at me while I rant off my scientific babble in my scrubs. The way you stare at my ass — and cleavage — at crime scenes. You may not think I do, but I notice, Jane."

"Wow, you...you're even observatory when you're drunk."

"Drank," Maura corrected. "I know you want me."

"Y-you do?"

"Yes. And I want you, too." Jane's eyes widened.

"You _do_?"

"Yes. I always have. Can't you tell?" Jane nodded 'no' rather violently, and decided that she was losing at this. Jane Rizzoli doesn't lose. Jane Rizzoli is always in control.

Jane swiftly turned them around, now pinning Maura to the refrigerator, and smirked at the blushing, now-astounded ME.

"Prove it," she said in a deep, sexy, lustful voice. Maura smirked, and grabbed Jane's ass, pulling her closer against her, and Jane gasped. Maura gently leaned up and kissed Jane, closing any space between them. Jane moaned into Maura's lips as they deepened the kiss, and Jane sucked on Maura's bottom lip. When breathing became a necessity, they pulled away and they looked at each other, lust glinting in their eyes and their smiles glowing.

Maura leaned in and whispered into Jane's ear, "We're going all the way," as she bit her bottom lip. Jane grabbed Maura by the waist and took her into the bedroom, slamming the door behind her with her foot.

And that, was the night that they took each other to the other side. The _complete_ other side. And they were never going back.

* * *

Hey guys! I got this idea from KathyBoPeep!

You can leave suggestions for songs two different ways:

1) Leave me a review with one or more songs

2) Send me a message on Tumblr (brittanygaylee is my username)

Leave reviews! I need more songs!


	2. Locked Out of Heaven - Bruno Mars

Maura gasped as she was suddenly slammed against the wall in her bedroom. The door was shut with a loud slam, and hungry, wet, soft lips mets hers in a passionate kiss. Her lip was sucked into a mouth, teeth nibbling and biting. She moaned as a tongue darted into her mouth, instantly mixing with hers. Hands traveled down her sides and all over her body, scouring and grabbing every inch they could.

This was a hungry fight for dominance, and Maura was definitely losing. But she didn't mind. She would get her turn.

Maura never had much faith in love or miracles. But what her partner was doing with her hands, must've been something spiritual.

Maura was spin around, hands traveling quickly down her back and to her zipper. Her dress was unzipped and dropped to the floor, and she was pushed on to the bed.

Wow, Maura's partner was rough. She liked it.

A hand traveled up Maura's leg and back down as her heel was taken off, and the process was repeated to the other leg. After both heels were off and discarded on the floor, much like her dress, the hands parted her legs and a body was replaced by the space between her thighs. Lips met with hers, and Maura moaned into her mouth as they deepened the kiss.

"Jane," she mumbled into her mouth. "Jane," she repeated. When she didn't answer, Maura quickly flipped them over, now on top of Jane.

"My turn," Maura said to the slightly-surprised brunette. She smashed her lips onto Jane's, and knit her hands through Jane's dark, sweaty curls. She pulled away and smirked as she ripped open Jane's button-up shirt. Jane gasped and arched her back off the bed before plopping back down. Maura smiled as she ran her hands down the brunettes hard, sculpted abs.

"Oh my god, Jane," Maura moaned. "Oh- _ooooh_ my god!" she said as she ran her hands over ever individual muscle in Jane's abdomen. "Your abs are s-so...oh my god." Maura replaced her hands by her lips, and left sloppy, wet kisses all over Jane's abs. Jane moaned, much to Maura's delight, and as she kissed Jane's abs, she moved her hand up to Jane's chest and squeezed. In response, she got some strange noise that sounded like half a moan and half a whimper. Jane shuddered as Maura unzipped Jane's slacks and threw them on the floor. Maura left a trail of kisses from Jane's thighs to her chest, neck, and then up to her lips.

As much as Jane loved this, she loved being in control.

She flipped them over so she was on top again, and Maura gasped. Jane quickly moved down to kiss Maura's neck, and she tilted her head back to grant her better access. Maura moaned as Jane moved down and kissed her clavicle. Jane pulled away and looked down at Maura, eyes filled with lust.

"What?" Maura asked nervously. "Do you not like-"

"No, Maur. You're perfect. I just...this may sound weird, but I love your hip bones. I don't know why, but to me, they're just so damn sexy." Maura smiled, and tried to remember the name of the song she heard on the radio. Oh, what was it called? Um...oh! It was by that weird lady...errrrr...Madam GooGoo?

Oh! No! It was Lady Gaga.

Maura leaned in to Jane's ear, and Jane shuddered as she heard the words that came out of Maura Isles' mouth.

"Do what you want with me," she whispered in a sexy, lustful voice.

"Oh I plan to," Jane said, her voice lower than normal. She reached her hands behind Maura's back and unclasped her bra, throwing it behind her. She then discarded her matching lace panties as she stared down at Maura. She was flushed and sweating, now in all of her natural form. Jane studied every curve, every muscle, every inch of her body. She was so beautiful.

"Babe," Maura said, putting her hand on the back of Jane's neck and pulling her closer towards her. "What's wrong?"

"You're so beautiful," Jane smiled down at Maura. She returned the sentiment, and have Jane a quick kiss on the cheek.

"I love you, Jane Rizzoli."

"I love you too, Maura Isles."

* * *

Maura brought Jane to her knees, and boy did she make her testify. Boy, this woman could make a sinner change his ways.

"Oh my god, Maur," Jane moaned as she stood up and they both crawled into the covers.

"What?"

"Your sex takes me to paradise. Now, I realize you didn't say it lightly when you said you enjoyed sex and were good at it. But that was an understatement. You're _amazing_." Maura smiled as she cuddled up to Jane, laying her arm over Jane's stomach, and her head on Jane's chest.

"You know, you're not too bad yourself." Maura giggled when she got a playful swat to the rear. "You make me feel like I've been locked out of heaven."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Jane asked, looking down at Maura.

"It means that...the things we did," she smiled, "shouldn't be allowed in heaven."

"Oh trust me, Maur," Jane laughed. "It's not."

* * *

Remember! Leave a review with song name(s) and singer, OR, message me on tumblr.

My URL:


	3. Sara Smile - Hall & Oates

Baby hair with a woman's eyes

I can feel you watching in the night

All alone with me and we're waiting for the sunlight

When I feel cold you warm me

And when I feel I can't go on, you come and hold me

It's you and me forever

Maura, smile

Smile awhile for me, Maura

If you feel like leaving you know you can go

But why don't you wait until tomorrow

And if you want to be free

You know all you got to do is say so

When you feel cold I'll warm you

And when feel you can't go on

I'll come and hold you

It's you and me forever

Maura, smile

Oh, won't you smile awhile for me, Maura

Maura, smile

Oh, won't you smile awhile, Maura

Smile awhile

Oh, won't you smile awhile for me, Maura

Oh, smile awhile

Won't you laugh, Maura

Thank you for making me feel like a man

Keeping me crazy, crazy

Smile awhile

* * *

After Maura had heard the news, she told Jane she had stuff to do at home and quickly ran out. Jane would know something was up. Number one, Maura never says 'stuff'. Number two, she ran only a few minutes after Jane had showed her.

The ring.

The engagement ring.

The engagement ring from Casey. Because Jane was marrying him.

Maura ran into her house and instantly burst into tears. She slid down the back of the door and buried her face in her hands as she bawled. Jane was getting married. Now there was no chance for them at all. Jane and Casey were going to get married and raise a beautiful family, and Maura wouldn't be 'Mommy'. She would just be...Aunt Maura.

She slowly stood up and walked into her room, frantically searching through her drawers. She slightly smiled as she found what she was looking for. She stripped down into just her underwear and bra, and slipped the shirt over her head. She walked over to the mirror, and ran her fingers over the letters.

BPD Athletics Dept.

It was a shirt Jane had accidentally left one night that she stayed with Maura, and Maura never had the heart to give it back. She grabbed a bear Jane had given her when she was upset last year, and grabbed a beer out of the fridge. It's not like Jane would need them anymore. She would be too busy picking out wedding venues and brides maids dresses. Plus, beer seemed like more of an alcohol to drink when you're sad or upset, or even mad, more than wine did. She was too lazy and upset to open a glass of wine, anyways.

She plopped down on the couch in the living room as she cuddled with her bear and drank her beer. She was almost finished when there was a knock at her door. She didn't answer, hoping they would go away, but they didn't. They just kept knocking. And Maura just kept on not answering. Then she heard a familiar noise.

Was that...a set of keys?

Maura heard the door opened, and suddenly wished she could disappear.

Jane stopped short at the sight before her. Maura Isles was laying on her couch in nothing but Jane's BPD shirt, holding the bear she gave her when she broke up with Ian last year, and a half empty beer.

"Maur?" Jane asked softly as she walked over to Maura and placed her hand on her thigh. Maura shuddered at the contact, and Jane quickly pulled away as if Maura's skin had burned her. "Maur? What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I'm fine."

"Maur," Jane scoffed. "You're not fine." Maura's opened her eyes, and Jane's heard shattered as she looked into Maura's red, hazel orbs. Her eyes were red and puffy, and Jane knew she'd been crying. Maura sniffled as her eyes traveled down. Jane felt nervous under her glare, but followed her gaze and realized what she was looking at.

"Oh Maur," Jane groaned as she sat on the couch. Maura sat up and laid her head on Jane's chest as she cried. Jane rubbed circles on her back and kissed the top of her head. She tried to think of something to cheer Maura up.

"Do you remember...when I feel like I can't move on, like I can't keep on living, and you...you come and hold me? You hold me tight and tell me you love me, and that everything is worth fighting for?" Maura nodded.

"Or that time when..." Jane huffed a sentimental breath of air out as she smiled. "When Casey had left, and it was during the winter. My air conditioner wasn't working and it was freezing in my apartment, but you refused to leave because I was 'too broken to be alone' and you needed to be there for me because you're my 'best friend and don't like to see me hurt?'" Maura slightly smiled, and nodded again.

"That's what I'm going to do now. Because you're my best friend and I hate to see you hurt." Maura pulled away and looked up at Jane.

"If you feel like leaving...you know you can go. But, Jane, will you...will you please wait until tomorrow?"

"Maura, of course. I'd never dream of leaving anytime sooner." She kissed the top of Maura's head again before smiling down at her. "You know that when you're cold, I'll warm you. And when you feel like you can't go on, I'll hold you." Maura's chin quivered, and Jane put on hand on her thigh, and the other held her hand. "Maura, smile. Smile awhile for me, Maura."

"I- I can't."

"Why not?"

"Because, I...I feel like I can't go on. I _know_ I can't go on." As she talked, she looked down at Jane's hand. Jane looked down, too, and when she looked up, she saw pain and hurt in Maura's eyes.

"Why? If you're worried about me spending too much time with Casey, don't. Maura, I'll never forget you and I'll never abandon you. You're my best friend and I lo-"

"No! You don't _love_ me! If you even cared, you would realize how much _in_ love with you I am, Jane! I am _in_ love with you! I'm not worried about you forgetting about me, or spending to much time with Casey. I'm worried that I can't be around you now, because you're married and every time I'm with you, I have an overwhelming urge to kiss you. I'm scared as hell, that now we really don't ever have a change together, not that we ever did, because-" Maura was cut off by Jane's lips being pressed to hers. Maura fell apart in Jane's arms, crumbling at her very touch. She quietly whimpered into Jane's mouth as she moved her hand to the back of Maura's neck.

"No," Maura said as she pulled away. "No, no, no. This is wrong. You're engaged."

"Maura," Jane scoffed. "I only accepted Casey's marriage proposal because...because he's the only male who's ever shown any interest in me. I only accepted his proposal because I didn't think you felt the same way about me...the way I feel about you.

Maura, if I would've known, I never would've accepted. In fact," Jane took off her ring and threw it across the room. Maura gasped and her eyes widened, and Jane took both of her hands and looked into her eyes. "Maura, I love you, okay? I am _in_ love with you, and I have been ever since I first laid eyes on you. You have no idea how hard it has been to keep my feelings bottled up, how hard it is to restrain myself from kissing you when you're sad."

"Actually, I know exactly how you feel." Jane smiled, and continued.

"I love you, and I love the person you've made me. I love who I am when I'm around you. I just love...you." Maura smiled, and a tear rolled down her cheek. Jane leaned in and kissed her cheek, gathering the tear between her lips. "I love you so much, Maura Isles."

"I love you too," Maura smiled. "So...no more Casey?"

"No more Casey," Jane confirmed.

"You'll tell him tomorrow?"

"Yes," Jane smiled. "Of course." Jane kissed the top of Maura's head, before saying something that made Maura's crumbled heart come back together again.

"It's you and me forever."

* * *

Leave reviews and song names!


	4. When I Fall in Love - Nat King Cole

When I fall in love it will be forever

Or I'll never fall in love

In a restless world like this is

Love is ended before it's begun

And too many moonlight kisses

Seem to cool in the warmth of the sun

When I give my heart it will be completely

Or I'll never give my heart

And the moment I can feel that you feel that way too

Is when I fall in love with you.

And the moment I can feel that you feel that way too

Is when I'll fall in love with you

* * *

"That one is Orion," Maura said, pointing to the constellation. "Orion is a prominent constellation located on the celestial equator and visible throughout the world. It is one of the most conspicuous and recognizable constellations in the night sky. It was named after Orion, a hunter in Greek mythology.

"Its brightest stars are Rigel and Betelgeuse, a blue-white and a red supergiant respectively. The three stars in the middle of the constellation form an asterism known as Orion's belt. The Orion Nebula is located south of Orion's belt.

"Orion is bordered by Taurus to the northwest, Eridanus to the southwest, Lepus to the south, Monoceros to the east, and Gemini to the northeast. Covering 594 square degrees, Orion ranks twenty-sixth of the 88 constellations in size."

"Hm," Jane said. "I don't see it." Maura looked at Jane, and scoffed.

"Well you can't see it if you're not looking," Maura said, meeting Jane's eyes. "Why are you staring at me?"

"I- I'm not," Jane said, looking up at the sky. Maura rolled her eyes and looked back up at the sky.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?"

"Yeah," Jane smiled. "Yeah, it is." Maura looked at Jane and realize she had been staring at her again. Maura sat up and propped herself up on one of her elbows.

"Jane? Do you love Casey?" Jane closed her eyes, and sighed.

"No," she said, opening her eyes. "But I am- I do love someone else. When I give my heart to someone, it will be completely. If not, I won't ever give my heart to anyone. But this person that I love, she..." Jane realized what she'd said, and cleared her throat. "Excuse me, he..." Maura looked slightly disappointed. "He already has all my heart. And when she..." God, why does she keep doing this? "_He_ gives me his heart...that's when I'll completely fall in love." Maura looked at Jane, tears brimming her eyes, and Jane put it all together.

Maura seemed hurt when Jane talked about Casey, and she never replied to Jane when she talked about him. She just listened. When Jane said she was in love with a 'she', Maura seemed hopeful, but when she corrected herself, Maura's smile faded. Jane had always noticed the affectionate, languishing looks Maura shot her way, but never thought anything of it.

But tonight, as Jane stared into the hazel orbs of Maura, who was glowing from the moonlight, right there in the BPD baseball diamond on a blanket at midnight, that's when she realized.

When she realized that her feelings for her best friend were returned equally, if not more so.

"Jane?" Maura whispered.

"Shh," Jane said as she slowly leaned in. She gently pressed her lips to Maura's, and Maura whimpered at the contact. Jane moved her hands to Maura's hips as she laid Maura down and rolled on top of her. She pulled away to look into Maura's eyes, and her heart melted. Maura looked so beautiful under the moonlight and the lights of the field.

"You were talking about me?" Maura asked.

"Yes, Maura," Jane smiled. "Now I know you feel the same way, and...I love you."

"I love you too, Jane," Maura smiled. Jane closed any space between them and sweetly, slowly, passionately kissed Maura. It wasn't lustful, it wasn't hungry.

It was loving and sentimental, one that would warm someone's heart. One that confirmed that two were in fact in love with each other, just by looking at them.

Suddenly, the lights on the field were turned off, and the only light-source they had was the moonlight.

"You're so beautiful, Maura," Jane smiled as she looked down at her best friend. Maura smiled before bringing Jane back down for another slow, passionate kiss.

"My heart is yours, Jane Rizzoli."

* * *

Sorry guys! This one was short and honestly wasn't very good. I was blank for this one!

Remember to leave a review with song name(s)!


	5. Behind These Hazel Eyes - Kelly Clarkson

Great thanks to MM-UP for the song title :)

* * *

Maura slowly walked up to her front door and opened it. She really didn't notice or care that she hadn't locked it before she left. She didn't really care about anything. She just didn't care.

This was the worst day of her life. The day she goes to the baby shower — if there is one — will be even worse. She was just hoping that she didn't get pregnant. No, she was _praying_ that she didn't get pregnant.

She shut the door behind her and kicked her shoes off noncommittally. She dejectedly walked into the living room, and plopped down on the couch. She didn't even mind that she didn't take her dress off.

Actually, she did. She wanted to get out of this. _Now_. If she had to wear it one more minute, she would probably barf. She wanted to take this dress off, tear it in to a million pieces, pour gasoline on it, burn it, and throw the ashes into the ocean.

She stood up and quickly took the dress off, throwing it on the floor. Her chin quivered and she stuck her bottom lip out as a child as she stared at the dress. She walked over to it angrily and stomped on it.

"Stupid! Stupid, stupid, stupid!" As if it would talk back to her. "Fuck you!" She gasped at her sudden profanity, and brought her hand up to her mouth. She decided it was allowed in this situation, and returned her hand to her side.

She stared at the dress and started bawling as she walked back over to the couch and laid down. She curled into a ball as she remember the earlier events of the day.

_"Maur, I know you don't like him, and I'm sorry. But you promise me you'll be beside me?" Jane asked._

_"Forever and always," Maura confirmed._

_"Good. Now how does this one look?" Maura stared at the woman in front of her, and tears welled up in her eyes. Jane assumed it was because of how she looked in it, but she was mistaken._

_"Maura?" she asked. "What's wrong?"_

_"You...you can't..." Maura decided it would be best to keep her undying love for her best friend bottled up, and instead of saying 'you can't marry him', she said, "you can't get married unless you wear that dress. That's the one." Jane smiled, and hugged her best friend._

_"Thank you. I love you, Maur." Maura sobbed into Jane's shoulder as she heard the words._

Maura wiped her tears away, and pulled the blanket off of the back of the couch. She pulled it on to herself, and curled up into a ball. She felt nauseous as she remembered the events that took place just under 2 hours ago.

"_Jane Rizzoli, do you take Casey Jones to be your lawfully wedded husband?"_

_"I do," Jane smiled as she stared into Casey's eyes._

_"Casey Jones, do you take Jane Rizzoli to be your lawfully wedded wife?"_

_"I do," Casey smiled back. _

_"You may kiss the bride." Jane and Casey's lips met in a quick, short kiss. One that made Maura cringe. Made her nauseous._

Now, as Maura laid on her couch, curled up in a ball, she felt her heart completely crumble. Nothing could make her happy ever again._  
_

Jane was her best friend, whom she was madly in love with. The same best friend who just got married to a horrible person 2 hours ago. Someone who wasn't Maura. Not that Maura was a bad person. But wait...was she?

Does being in love with your best friend and wanting to be with her forever make someone a bad person?

Whether or not it did, Maura didn't care. If it meant being able to be with Jane, she wouldn't mind being called a bad person. She wouldn't even mind being called a _horrible_ person. Just as long as Jane called her hers.

Casey wasn't good for Jane. They weren't right together. He had toyed with Jane's feelings and played with her heart far too long.

Who was the one to comfort Jane when Casey left? Maura.

Who was the one that made Jane laugh when she felt like crying because Casey had told her that he would've called her if he wanted to? Maura.

Who was the one who held Jane when she cried because of Casey's condition? Maura.

Casey was never there for her! Nor would he ever be! Maura would be there for Jane, with Jane, beside Jane...forever and always. She would never leave her side as long as Jane wanted her to. She would always love Jane no matter what happened.

Maura sniffled as she thought about how different it would be if Maura and Jane were the ones to be wed.

That night, Maura cried herself to sleep.

Little did she know, Jane had also cried herself to sleep that night, thinking of how different and how much happier she would be if she had married Maura.

* * *

Thoughts? Leave a review and let me know what you thought, and also song suggestions :)


	6. Perfume - Britney Spears

Okay, this was an idea I had myself. If you haven't heard the song, it's about a girl thinking her boyfriend is cheating on her. So in this case, it would be...Jane thinks Casey *puke* is cheating on her. But for the sake of the story (And my Rizzles heart), it will be the other way around. Jane is cheating on Casey, with no other than...Maura Isles!:)

This will be told from several point of views. Casey's, Maura's...possibly even Jane's.

* * *

Casey didn't know if it was just him, but Jane had seemed distant lately. Like she was there, but her mind wasn't. She always had far-away looks and never payed attention to what he said.

Casey thought it was possible that Jane was tired of him. But he could swear that he could still see her stare at him like she used to. That longing, affectionate stare.

Or perhaps it was a pitiful stare, a lamentable stare, because he was so pathetic that he couldn't see that his girlfriend was having an affair.

Casey hated himself for thinking that Jane was cheating on him. He felt crazy! This was such a classic tale, it wasn't new. It happened everywhere.

But it didn't happen to Casey Jones.

Current boyfriend, Casey. Ex-boyfriend? No. She couldn't be with any of her exes...Casey was _far_ more amazing than any of those bozos (according to no one, besides himself). No way Jane was sleeping with that douche Dean again. And she never showed an interest in Joey Grant, or Martinez. No, it wasn't one of them.

_Calm down, Casey,_ he told himself, _Try to be cool_.

Was he being paranoid? Was he seeing things that weren't there? Was he..._insecure?_

He wanted to believe it was just him and Jane, but he couldn't help feeling like there was three of them.

He waited for her to call and confirm their dinner tonight. This was the night he was going to propose. He tried to calm himself down, but couldn't help but think about this mystery person.

Was Jane thinking about Casey, or her person on the side?

The phone rang, and Casey practically jumped out of his pants. He frantically grabbed it, and answered.

"Hello?"

"Hi, it's Jane."

"Oh, hey," he smiled. "You still coming to dinner tonight?"

"Actually...I'm sorry. Something came up with Maura and she needs me at her house. Rain check?"

"Of course." Casey couldn't hide the disappointment in his voice.

"I'm sorry, Casey."

"It's alright, I understand. Your best friend needs you." _I need you...to tell me that you're not sleeping with another man._ "Have fun."

"Alright, bye." When Casey was sure she was about to hang up, he yelled.

"Wait!"

"Yeah?"

"Love you."

"You too." There was a beep, and Jane was gone.

This was really happening. She was _really_ sleeping with another man. Casey wondered how Maura would feel if she found out that Jane was using her as an excuse while she messed around with a man who wasn't her boyfriend.

* * *

"He believed you?" Maura asked as she and Jane sat down on Maura's couch.

"I think so." Jane sighed, and took Maura's hand in her own. "We need to be more careful though. I think he knows something's going on."

"Don't worry," Maura smiled. "I won't be careful right now. But I will when it comes to Casey." Jane raised her eyebrows and smirked as she looked at her best friend.

"Oh really? You don't want to be careful this time?"

"No, Jane. We were careful the first time, the second time, and...every time after that! I like it rough every once in a while." Jane smirked, and looked into Maura's eyes.

"You do, huh?"

"Yes," Maura said, biting her lip.

"Well then," Jane said, scooting closer to Maura, "I guess that's what you'll get." Jane smashed her lips onto Maura's, and placed both of her hands on Maura's hips. They deepened the kiss, and Maura moaned as Jane licked her bottom lip before Maura parted them, and Jane slipped her tongue inside. Jane sucked and nibbled on Maura's bottom lip before standing up, pulling Maura up after her, neither of them breaking the kiss. Jane placed her hands on Maura's hips as she quickly walked towards Maura's room. Maura gasped as her back hit the wall, and Jane broke the kiss to leave a trail of sloppy, wet kisses along Maura's jawbone, neck, and chest.

"Damn, Maur," Jane mumbled breathlessly in between kisses, "you smell so good." She kissed Maura's clavicle and back up to her lips, hungrily kissing her. She slipped them both into Maura's room and slammed the door shut with her foot. Jane quickly spun Maura around, causing Maura to gasp.

"You want it rough?" Jane asked as she unzipped Maura's dress and let it fall to the floor. "That's what you'll get," she husked in a deep, sexy, raspy voice into Maura's ear. Maura whimpered as Jane pushed her on the bed and kissed her thighs as she took Maura's heels off.

"Oh my god," Maura cried as Jane kissed her way back up Maura's leg. As much as Maura loved being taken control of by Jane, it was her turn to have a little fun.

Mad Jane leaned down to kiss her, Maura grabbed her by her shirt collar and pulled her down on the bed, flipping them so that Maura was on top. Jane gasped sharply and looked up at Maura with wide eyes.

"My turn," Maura smirked. She ripped open Jane's shirt, and ran her hands over her sculpted abs. She placed kisses all over Jane's stomach muscles and chest, and Jane moaned as Maura slipped her hand just below the waistband of Jane's jeans. Maura brought her lips up to Jane, but they were interrupted by a noise — the most annoying noise to both of them, since it had so rudely interrupted their games. The phone was ringing.

"Damn it," Maura growled as she crawled off of the bed and over to her bedside table.

"Maura," Jane whined as she crawled over to Maura and started kissing her neck as she answered the phone.

"Hello?" Maura said breathlessly.

"Maura? It's Casey."

"Oh!" Maura squealed, her voice going up at least 2 octaves. "Um, is everything alright?"

"Um, yeah, I guess...actually, no. Are you with Jane?"

"Um, no...I'm not." Oh god. Why did she lie? She was going to faint!

"Oh. Well, that's interesting. She told me she would be with you tonight." She had to save this, she had to correct her mistakes.

But, in her defense, it was very hard to concentrate when Jane Rizzoli was nipping at your breasts with her teeth.

"Um," she said, taking in a sharp breath of air. "Yes, I am."

"But...you just said you weren't with Jane."

"I lied. I, uh," Maura tried to hold a moan in, but it didn't work. "Mmmm."

"Maura, are you alright?" Jane slipped her hand into Maura's pants, and she gasped loudly.

"Oh! Um-_ oh god_. Yeah, I uh...stumped my toe." Jane moaned rather loudly, and Maura slapped the top of her head. "Shut up," she scowled quietly.

"Maura?" Casey asked.

"Yes?"

"Do you have a man there with you?"

"No! I wouldn't be on the phone with you if I did. Like I said, I'm with Jane." Okay, good. That wasn't a lie.

"Okay, well...sorry to bother you. I just have the feeling that Jane isn't being completely honest."

"What do you mean?" Maura gasped sharply as Jane kissed the inside of her thigh.

"She has been really distant lately. I think she's cheating on me." Maura's eyes widened, and she tried to think of what to say.

"No, no. That's nonsense." She didn't lie, she just...avoided the truth.

"Okay, well...goodbye."

"Bye." Maura hung up, and screamed loudly as she released. "God, Jane! Couldn't you have waited until I was done with my phone call?"

"No, but you definitely couldn't have either," she laughed. "Who was it?"

"Casey!" Jane quickly sat up.

"What? What did you tell him?"

"That I was with you."

"Oh okay. Good." Jane looked at the time, and cursed as she got off the bed and tried to fix her shirt. "Damn it, Maur. You broke some of the buttons."

"Sorry," Maura said glumly.

"It's okay," Jane smiled reassuringly as she gently kissed Maura. "I've got to go."

"Alright. Goodbye."

"Bye." Jane left Maura's bedroom, and as soon as she was out of sight, Maura smiled widely.

She was grateful that she put extra perfume on tonight. Maybe some of it had transferred to Jane, and then Casey would know what was really going on with his girlfriend and her best friend.

* * *

"Jane?" Casey called out as he heard the front door open. "Is that you?"

"Yes," Jane said as she walked into the living room. He wasn't in there. "Where are y-" Jane stopped dead in her tracks as she walked into the bedroom. Casey was laying in the bed, in nothing but...well, nothing. Jane's eyes widened, and Casey smiled.

"Come on, babe."

"I- I'm really tired," Jane said. "Casey, put some damn clothes on." She turned away, and Casey furrowed his eyebrows. He got up and put his boxers and a shirt on, and walked over to Jane.

"Let's," he said, kissing her neck, "have some fun."

"Casey, I said I'm too tired." Jane pulled away from him and walked over to the bed. She stripped down to her bra and underwear, and crawled into bed. Casey frowned as he walked over and cuddled up with her.

What the hell? She smelled like...Maura.

"Jane?"

"Hm?"

"Why do you smell like Maura?" Jane turned around and looked at Casey.

"Maybe because I was with her all night," she scowled, turning back around.

"Okay." Jane hoped he would just drop it.

"I don't think you were there," Casey said. _Damn_. "At Maura's, I mean."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because. I called her. She had a man there, I could hear him in the background." _Oh god_, Jane thought, _that was me._

"No she didn't. I was there." When Casey didn't answer, Jane sat up and pulled away from him. "What are you implying?" she asked, offended.

"Nothing, nothing, babe. Lay down," he said, placing his hand on her shoulder and pushing her down. "I'm sorry, alright? I trust you. Go to sleep. I love you." He kissed her neck, and Jane closed her eyes and slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

The next day, Jane had gone over to Maura's to "help her bake cookies."

Actually, they had started out baking, but decided it wasn't worth it and went over to the couch to have a little fun.

While they were baking, Jane told Maura about what happened last night.

"So he said he thought you were cheating?" Maura asked.

"No. But he implied it. He finally gave up, and I think he's just going to leave it alone now." Jane was wrong. Jane was _so_ wrong. Last night, when Casey had kissed her neck before she fell asleep, he saw something there. Once she'd fallen asleep, he'd had a closer examination. Jane had a hickey on her neck. That confirmed Casey's suspicions. Jane was cheating on him.

"What do you say we drop the Casey conversation, and go over to the couch?" Jane said suggestively. Maura smiled as she grabbed a hold of Jane's hand and took them into the living room. They both sat down on the couch, and Jane kissed Maura. It started out slow and sweet, but got progressively hungrier. Maura placed her hands on Jane's abs, and Jane slipped one of her hands up Maura's shirt and started to knead and caress Maura's breast as they kissed. Maura moaned loudly into Jane's mouth, and Jane smiled into the kiss. Maura pulled Jane's shirt over her head, and then brought their lips back together. In their hungry, fast-paced kisses, they didn't even hear the front door open.

"Oh my god." Jane jumped away from Maura as if she had burned Jane.

"Casey," Jane said as she turned around, and the only emotion she was showing was horror. Pure terror.

"So _this_ is who you've been sleeping with? _This_ is who you've been thinking about when you're with me? _This_ is my competition? _Maura_?"

"Casey, I-"

"How long has this been going on?"

"Since the first time you left after we started dating."

"I can't believe this. I gave you everything, and this is how you repay me?" Casey scoffed, and Maura had had enough.

"Casey, shut the hell up!" Maura yelled. All three of them were taken aback by Maura's sudden outburst. "You have _not_ given Jane everything! You are never here! You have never, _ever_ been there for her! You have absolutely no idea how many hours I spent holding a bawling Jane in my arms because you'd left, again. You don't deserve Jane! And I'm not saying that I do, but I sure as hell deserve her more than you do! Jane is an amazing, sweet, giving, beautiful, funny, accomplished person, and she is by-far the best detective I've met! She deserves everything, and you cannot give that to her! You _won't._ Jane deserves to be with the love of her life, and if that's me, then I'll do my best to be everything she wants. If I'm not, I'll still be there for her. I will love Jane no matter what, and that's more than I can say for you!" Maura's voice had progressively got louder. "You, Casey Jones, don't come near Jane Rizzoli ever again, you son of a bitch!" A loud _slap_ rang through the room as Casey's hand connected with Maura's face.

"Oh my god," he cried. "I'm so sorry. Maura, I-"

"Get out," Jane growled as she stepped in front of Maura. She was about to cry, but now was not the time. Jane needed to be strong and hold her ground. "_Now_."

"Jane, I didn't mean to, I don't know what I was thinking. We can work this out!"

"I don't want to work it out. Leave now. I don't ever want to see you ever again, and if you ever, _ever_ lay a hand on Maura again, I will tear you apart, limb-by-limb." Tears welled up in Casey's eyes as he started walking backwards to the door.

"I'm sorry," he said to Maura. "I'm sorry," he cried. "Jane, I'm sorry that I couldn't be the person you needed me to be. I'm sorry that I can't be the person that Maura is to you. I'm sorry, and you...you won't ever have to worry about seeing me ever again. I wish you happiness, both of you." He walked to the door, but turned around and said, "I respect your decision, Jane. I always knew that you had feelings for Maura far beyond friendship." And that was it. He closed the door, and he was gone.

Jane turned around and looked at Maura, wincing at the red mark on her face. Jane burst into tears, and Maura held her arms out for her as she buried her face into Maura's neck.

"Sh," Maura said, rubbing comforting circles into Jane's back. "It's okay," she whispered, "he's gone now." Jane pulled away, and looked into Maura's eyes. Maura wiped Jane's tears away, and Jane kissed Maura's away.

"I love you," Jane whispered, smiling.

"I love you too."


	7. Amazed - Lonestar

I got this idea from tumblr.

* * *

Jane and Maura were at the Robber, having a few drinks. This had been a terrible day for Maura. Her best friend, whom she was in love with, is getting married. When Jane showed her the ring, Maura just nodded disapprovingly.

"Mauraaaa," Jane whined. "Put music the jukebox."

"Jane, that didn't make sense." Maura was wondering why Jane was drinking so much. It should've been her. Maura was the one who had a right to get hammered, not Jane. But someone had to be the designated driver, so Maura held back on the alcohol. Jane obviously wasn't in _any_ condition to be driving; she was drunk off her mind.

"Turn the jukebox on."

"Someone is already playing a song," Maura said.

"Too bad. This song sucks." Maura rolled her eyes.

"After this song is over, Jane."

"No!" Jane said loudly. "Now."

"Jane-" the song ended, and Maura stood up. "I'll go put in a song now. What song would you like to hear?"

"Our song," Jane said.

"Blurred Lines?"

"No." Maura raised her eyebrows.

"That's our song, Jane."

"No. What I meant to say was, my song for you. But don't put on the jukebox." She grabbed Maura's arm, pulling her towards her and pushed down on her shoulders so that she sat down in the booth beside Jane.

"Your song for me?" Maura asked curiously.

"Yes. My song for you. I want you to hear it."

"Well, what is it called?"

"No, no, no," Jane said, shaking her head and pointing her finger accusingly at Maura. "I cannot tell you that, Dr. Isles."

"Sing it for me, then?" Jane instantly smiled. She patted the spot beside her, and Maura scooted closer. "I don't want anyone else to hear, because it's our song and nobody else's."

"Okay, Jane." Before she began to sing, Jane moved closer to Maura. Too close. Maura shivered, and cleared her throat as Jane began to sing.

"Every time our eyes meet, this feeling inside me. Is almost more than I can take. Baby when you touch me, I can feel how much you love me. And it just blows me away. I've never been this close to anyone, or anything. I can hear your thoughts, I can see your dreams." Maura's breath caught as Jane sang the chorus, "I don't know how you do what you do, I'm so in love with you. It just keeps getting better. I wanna spend the rest of my life, with you by my side, forever and ever. Every little thing that you do, baby I'm amazing by you." Maura's breath caught in her throat and tears welled up in her eyes as she remembered their conversation a few hours earlier.

_"You need to start thinking of songs," Maura said._

_"Why?" _

_"Because you'll need songs to dance to. Romantic, sweet songs."_

_"I don't listen to mushy gushy stuff." _

_"Come on, Jane," Maura laughed. "There has to be at least one song you want."_

_"There's only one song I want to be playing at my wedding." Maura was too busy doing paperwork to notice that Jane had been looking at her when she said it. "Amazed by Lonestar." Maura quickly looked up from her paperwork, and smiled._

_"Oh, Jane! I knew there was a romantic side to you. That song is so lovely. Anyone who's dedicated that song to their lover...I just think it's so sweet and shows just how truly they love them." Jane smiled._

_"Yeah. It does."_

Jane pressed a soft kiss to Maura's neck before continuing.

"The smell of your skin, the taste of your kiss. The way you whisper in the dark. Your hair all around me, baby you surround me. You touch every place in my heart. Oh, it feels like the first time, every time. I wanna spend the whole night, in your eyes." A tear slipped down Maura's cheek as Jane continued singing, her voice low and raspy, in Maura's ear, her breath hot on her neck.

"I don't know how you do what you do, I'm so in love with you. It just keeps getting better. I wanna spend the rest of my life, with you by my side, forever and ever. Every little thing that you do, baby I'm amazed by you." Everyone in the bar had at least once looked at Maura, wondering why tears were spilling out of her eyes. If only they knew what this meant.

"Every little thing that you do, I'm so in love with you. It just keeps getting better. I wanna spend the rest of my life, with you by my side, forever and ever. Every little thing that you do...oh, every little thing that you do, baby I'm amazed by you." Jane kissed away the tear that had slipped down Maura's cheek, and Maura shivered.

"Jane, you're drunk. You don't know what you're saying." She tried to convince herself that.

"No, I know what I'm saying. I don't want to marry Casey. I don't love him. I want to marry you, Maura...because I love you." Another tear slipped down Maura's cheek, and she kept her head straight, not daring to look at Jane. "Don't cry."

"I'm not," Maura said through clenched teeth. It hurt knowing that she'd finally heard those 3 words that she'd waited to hear for years, but Jane wouldn't even remember them the next day.

Jane softly pressed her lips to Maura's neck again, inhaling a deep breath, and sighing as she took in Maura's scent. She smelled like lavender.

"I love you, Maur," Jane said as she pressed a kiss along Maura's jawline. "Marry me?" Maura shot up from the booth, grabbed her purse, and slammed a 20 dollar bill on the table before running out of the Robber.

Jane, who was only a little tipsy, watched her best friend leave. She thought she'd scared her off by her sudden declaration.

* * *

"Coming," Maura said as she hurried towards her door, sneaking a glance at the clock on her microwave. It was 10 o'clock in the morning. Who would be here at this time? "How may I-" she stopped dead in her tracks and her smile faded when she saw who was standing in the doorway.

"Hi," Jane said. Her hair was disheveled, and she was wearing the same clothes she wore yesterday. Her eyes were red and puffy, and her voice was hoarse.

"Jane. What are you doing here?"

"We need to talk."

"O-of course." Maura moved out of the way and Jane stepped in, Maura closing the door behind her. "Would you like a cup of coffee?"

"Please." Maura poured them both a cup, and handed one to Jane. Somehow, the warmth of the liquid somewhat calmed Jane's nerves.

"Let's sit," Maura said, heading towards the living room.

"No," Jane said, grabbing her upper arm. She looked down, and slowly released her hand before meeting Maura's gaze. "I'd rather stand."

"Okay...is everything alright Jane?" Maura asked nervously.

"No."

"What's wrong?" When Jane didn't answer, Maura tried to change the subject. "Did you get home alright last night? I'm sorry I didn't drive you home, I had stuff to do and had to leave and I should've called Frost or-"

"Maura, you didn't have stuff to do. We both know that. I got home fine." She took a sip of her coffee. "I think you know what's wrong." Maura shook her head no. "What I...I told you last night." Maura's eyes widened.

"You remember?" She set her coffee cup on the counter, and Jane did too.

"Everything," Jane confirmed. "I know you left because you were scared, and you don't feel the same way. I can keep my feelings bottled up if you still want to be my friend. I understand if you don't feel the same way, because-" Jane was cut off by Maura smashing her lips onto Jane's. She threaded her fingers into Jane's hair, and pulled away, resting her forehead against Jane's.

"Jane, of course I feel the same way. I love you. I didn't run because I was scared. I ran because I had finally heard what I've wanted to hear for years, and I thought it was just the alcohol talking and that you wouldn't remember any of it in the morning, and I couldn't handle that."

"I wasn't that drunk, Maur."

"S-so you...?"

"I remember singing to you." Jane tried to think of what she wanted to say, and then tried to put it in words. "Yesterday, when we were talking about the song I wanted to play at my wedding...I didn't want it to be played at mine and Casey's wedding."

"What do you mean?" Maura asked nervously.

"I wanted it to be played at _our_ wedding." Maura's eyes widened, and Jane smiled slightly. "I meant it last night, Maur...you amaze me, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. When I asked you...when I asked you to marry me..."

"You were just joking?"

"No," Jane said, getting down on one knee. "I wasn't." Maura looked down at the beautiful diamond ring in Jane's hand, tears welling up in her eyes as she met Jane's gaze. "Maura Dorthea Isles, will you marry me?" Maura looked down, and noticed that Jane wasn't wearing Casey's engagement ring.

"Yes," she said through her tears. "Yes." Jane slipped the ring on Maura's finger before standing up to wrap her arms around her and kiss her deeply.

"Where's Casey's ring?" Maura asked quietly, afraid she would ruin the moment.

"I gave it back to him."

"What?" Maura gasped. "What if I had said no?"

"Then I would've gone home and crawled into a ball on my couch and cried my eyes out." Maura's eyes widened, this time with pity, and Jane smiled as she took Maura's hands in hers, gently rubbing her thumb over the ring on Maura's left hand. "I'm not going to marry him, no matter what your answer is. I don't love him. He doesn't make me feel the way you do." Maura smiled, and Jane kissed her gently.

"I love you, Maur," she smiled.

"I love you too," Maura smiled back.

* * *

Dont forget to leave a review with song titles, or on tumblr! My username is brittanygaylee


	8. Brick by Brick - Train

"No Maura! We can't tell them, not yet!" Jane yelled.

"Jane, I think it's time-"

"No, Maura! You can tell your parents, but we can _not_ tell Ma and Frankie and Tommy. Not even Korsak or Frost. We can't tell anyone!"

"What difference does it make if we tell my parents and not yours?" Maura scoffed. They had been fighting about this for hours.

"Because your parents don't give a damn about you! They don't give a shit what you do! They've never cared and they've never been there! My Ma is more of a damn mother to you than your mom is!" Maura's eyes widened and wet with unshed tears, and Jane didn't think she'd ever seen Maura more hurt.

"Oh, god. Maur, I- I didn't mean-"

"No," Maura said gruffly. "Get out. _Now_." Jane's eyes welled up with tears as she grabbed her car keys.

"Maura, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean it. I'm just angry, and-"

"If you're angry then I don't want you here. Leave." Maura sniffled, and wiped away her tears. "Come back when you don't want to hide me."

"No, Maura! That's not why!" Jane ran up to her, and took her hands in hers. "It's just that...I'm afraid of what their reaction will be. I'm afraid that they'll abandon me."

"They won't, Jane. They love you very much."

"And I love you very much. I...I love you so, so much. And even if they abandon me and want nothing to do with me, I'll never, ever leave you." Maura nodded.

"I know." She sniffled again, and wiped away Jane's tears. "I just think you need to leave and let both of us calm down." Jane nodded, and walked to the front door, shutting it behind her. As soon as she was gone, Maura fell on her couch and started bawling into her hands.

Jane had forgotten her jacket, and was about to go back inside and get it, but she heard Maura sobbing. She placed her hand and forehead against the door, and cried quietly to herself.

"No matter what happens," she whispered, "we'll back to yesterday, brick by brick." She walked away, not realizing she left tear stains on the door (they were barely visible).

* * *

Jane had gone to her apartment that she hadn't been in in months. She's been staying with Maura, and hadn't come back for anything. She had everything she needed with Maura.

Maura was her everything.

Maura.

The thought of Maura made her happy, but sad at the same time.

Sad, because of the memory of Maura's expression when Jane had said her parents didn't care about her. Sad, because Maura was the only one she confided in, the only one she could talk to (long before they started dating), and she couldn't even talk to her now. Sad, because Maura was probably at her house, crying because of what a total douche Jane had been.

But she was happy, because Maura was everything she'd ever wanted. Happy, because those feelings Jane kept bottled up for years had been returned. Happy, because the woman she was so madly in love with loved her back, and asked her to move in with her after only a few months of dating. Happy, because no matter what, Jane and Maura would find their way back to each other. Happy, because they would be together forever, through the fights and the tears.

Together forever.

Jane quickly sat up and grabbed her keys.

She knew what she needed to do.

* * *

After Jane had walked out of the store, her phone rang.

"Damn it," she cursed thinking it was work. She nearly dropped her phone in anticipation, seeing the name on her screen was that of a woman she hadn't talked to in weeks.

"Maura?" she asked. God, she sounded so desperate.

"Jane. We need to talk." Jane was taken aback. She sounded serious. Jane looked down at her recent purchase in her hand.

"Yeah. We do."

"Let's meet at our spot in an hour."

"Okay." Maura hung up, and Jane smiled at what Maura had said. 'Their spot.' It was the first time they'd confessed their love for each other. Maura and Jane were sitting on a park bench in the park by Maura's house, and Maura was rubbing Jane's leg and consoling her. That was when Jane had kissed Maura, and Maura had returned the gesture.

* * *

Jane got out of her car, and walked towards the park bench. She smiled when she saw Maura sitting there, looking beautiful as always.

You wouldn't be able to tell she'd had several sleepless nights the past few weeks.

"Hey," Jane said hoarsely as she sat down beside Maura.

"Hello."

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay, Jane. It's...it's what you do. You cover up your emotions with humor and...and you say things you don't mean sometimes. It's how you protect yourself."

"But that's no excuse for what I said."

"No," Maura sighed, "it's not." After fumbling with the hem of her dress, she looked up at Jane. "But I forgive you." Jane smiled, and hugged Maura.

"I have to tell you something," they said at the same time after they'd pulled away.

"You go first," Jane said.

"Okay, well...you remember how we tried in Vitro fertilization, and the doctor said it doesn't work 75% of the time?" Jane's smile faded, and she furrowed her eyebrows.

"Oh no..."

"Well..." Maura smiled. "We're one of the 25%." Jane's eyes widened, and her frown was automatically replaced by her dimpled smile.

"No way!" Jane said.

"Yes way," Maura laughed. They hugged tightly, and Jane kissed Maura.

"That makes what I have to say much more exciting." Maura furrowed her eyebrows, and Jane took a deep breath.

"Maura," she started. "We've been best friends for 6 years, and we've been dating for 2. I've always loved you, and I always will. It was hell these past few weeks, knowing you didn't want me there. But for the rest of our lives, we'll make it; for us, and for our little baby boy or girl," she said as she placed her hand on Maura's stomach.

"And that's why..." She got off of the bench, and grabbed something out of her back pocket. "Maura Dorthea Isles," she said as she got down on one knee and held the ring out towards her, "will you marry me?" Maura's eyes instantly filled with tears, and her chin quivered. She couldn't get any words out, but she managed a nod of her head.

"Yes," she whispered. "Yes, yes, yes!" Jane smiled as she slipped the ring on Maura's ring finger, and they both stood up and kissed passionately.

* * *

Hope you liked it! Don't forget to leave a review with song name(s)!


	9. Your Guardian Angel - RJA

Maura remembered my smile. She remembered the little things that meant the world to me.

The sincerity in a strangers voice during a trip to the grocery store. The delight of finding something lost or forgotten like a sticker from when I was 5. The selflessness of a child giving a part of his meal to another. The scent of new books in the store. The surprise, short – but honest – notes I tuck in my pocket, and many other things she'd notice if she looked closely.

Maura remembered when I'd forget.

I noticed everything about Maura.

The use of proper punctuation that told me continuation rather than finality. Her silence when she's about to ask a question, but what she thinks she's about to ask is silly. Her mindless humming when it's too quiet. Her handwriting when she writes her name on blank sheets of paper. Her muted laughter when she's trying to be polite. And more and more of what she is, some of which Maura didn't even know about herself. But Inknew because I payed attention.

I was losing her for every second that I made her feel less and less of the beauty that she is. When I make her feel that she is replaceable; she wants to feel cherished. When I make her feel that she is fleeting; she wants me to stay. When I make her feel inadequate; she wants to know that she is enough and does not need to change for me, nor for anyone else, because she is kind and beautiful and smart.

I must learn her.

I must learn the reason that Maura is silent. I must trace her weakest spots. I must write to her. I must learn how long it takes Maura to give up. I must be there when she is about to.

I must love her because many have tried and failed. I must show Maura that she is worthy to be loved, and she is worthy to be kept.

I must remind her that I am here, and will stand up for her forever, through it all. I must remind her that I will protect her, even if saving her sends me to Heaven.

* * *

I walked through the hallways in between classes, desperately hoping that I would find Maura. I had been doing this the past few days, with no luck. I think she was purposely avoiding me.

"Maura!" I shouted as I saw her walking towards her locker. She turned towards me, and once she noticed who it was, she turned around and started walking the opposite direction, pulling her books closer to her chest. "Maura!" I called after her again as I pushed my way through the high school kids going to their classes.

"Maura, please!" I grabbed onto her forearm, and she turned around.

"What do you want, Jane?" she asked angrily.

"We need to talk."

"No we don't."

"Yes we d-" when she started walking away, I grabbed her arm and quickly pulled her into an empty classroom, shutting the door before she could leave.

"I'm sorry," I said, looking down at my old converses, and I heard her set her books on one of the desks.

"For?" I looked up at her. She knew why, she just wanted to hear me say it.

"For...pushing you away. I'm sorry for making you feel like you...like you can be replaced, because truth be told," I took her hands in mine, "you can't. You're one-in-million, Maura, and I...I love you." Maura's eyes widened, and I sighed deeply.

"Y- you do?"

"Yes," I scoffed. "I always have."

"No one has ever...said that to me."

"Well you deserve to hear it because you're absolutely amazing and you deserve to be loved. And if you'll let me, I'll stand by your side forever, through it all. And I'll protect you even if saving you sends me to Heaven, because I love you and I want to be with you forever." Maura put her hands on my cheeks, and kissed me passionately.

I had been kissed before, but never like this. Never had I been kissed as passionate and loving as Maura Isles had just kissed me.

She pulled away, and rested her forehead against mine.

"Jane?" she whispered.

"Yes?"

"That was my first kiss. With anyone." I smiled.

"Well, I'm honored." I gave her a quick peck on the lips, and she smiled too.

"Jane?" she asked, beaming.

"Yes?"

"That was my second kiss." I laughed, and Maura giggled.

"Jane?"

"Yes, Maura?" I asked impatiently, but my smile never faded.

"I love you too." I was beaming.

* * *

Don't forget to leave song names in the reviews!

Oh and also, I got the beginning from a post by ew_feelingss on Instagram.


	10. Not Alone - RED

I had only been at my new school for a few days and had already fallen in love.

She is smart even if she doesn't want to admit it. She has beautiful, unruly, dark raven curls and velvet chocolate eyes that can melt you. They shine when she smiles, which is also a beautiful thing. Her perfect, straight pearly whites glimmer when she smiles, and her smile is accompanied by the most beautiful dimples. She is tall and lanky, but skinny and very athletic. She is beautiful, she is kind. And she is broken.

From the moment I saw her, I knew that she is different from all those girls with painted faces and hidden souls. I knew that she is a girl that has been abused, unloved, and forgotten. But I also saw that she has overcome that. Her experiences shaped her into this broken girl, but she is so incredibly strong. I realized that it is her perfect understanding of human nature, her forgiveness of others, and acceptance of herself that makes her so lovely. When I first saw her, I thought of those pointe shoes ballerinas wear. Although she has been through her share of difficult experiences, they have shaped her into who she is. Life is the dancers foot and she is the pointe shoe. She is tattered. She is used. But she is beautiful.

I also noticed the small things. The way she's quiet. The way she really concentrates when she writes her name. The way she doesn't really pay attention in class, but still gets all A's. The way her mane of a hair can look so beautiful and sexy at the same time. The way she bites her lip when she's nervous. The way her eyes shine when she talks about something she loves. The way she taps her pen on her desk. The way she coughs. The way she sneezes. All of her different facial expressions. I studied her. I learned her.

So that when I finally decided to tell her that I was madly in love with her, I would have the guts to do so.

That day was today.

I looked at the clock.

2:19.

Five minutes until the bell rings signaling last hour, which is gym for her.

I sat in my seat awkwardly staring glances at the clock.

"Miss Isles?" My head snapped to the front of the room, where our English teacher, Mr. Peterson, was looking at me expectantly.

"Y-yes sir?" I asked nervously.

"What is so fascinating about the clock?" I heard a snicker, and looked beside me. It was her. It was Jane.

"Um...n-no sir."

"Then eyes up here, please." I glanced at Jane before looking at the front of the classroom. I could see her staring at me, and I couldn't help but smile.

The bell rang.

I quickly stood up and grabbed my bag, looping my arms through the loops and pulling it up onto my shoulders. I grabbed my books and hurried out the door after Jane.

I finally caught up to her, and stood beside her.

"Hi," I said.

"Sup." I hate slang. But when she says it...

"I was just wondering..."

"What time it was?" she snickered. "That clock was really interesting to you, wasn't it?"

"Well, yes, but only because I was hoping to talk to you."

"About?" she glanced at me and raised her eyebrows.

"Um...well, I..." She smiled.

"I think it's funny how you can blabber scientific shit that no one knows what the hell you're saying, but when you actually try and talk to someone about something other than science, you're speechless. Come on, Googlemouth, spit it out."

"Googlemouth?" Jane laughed, and my nerves were instantly calmed.

"That's what I'm gonna call you. Your names Mary, right?"

"Maura," I corrected.

"Right, Maura. I can't believe I didn't remember your name." I was beaming.

"Why?"

"Rich girl with a rich name." My smile faded. "Anyways, what did you need to talk about? I don't want to be late for class or Coach Hannah will chew my ass."

"I, uh..." They were back. My nerves always get in the way.

"Maura?" When I just stared at her, she rolled her eyes and smiled. When she started to walk away, I grabbed her arm.

"Wait," I said quickly. She turned around, and I loosened my grip on her arm so that now it was – hopefully – comforting. Friendly.

"You're not alone," I said.

"I've always been alone," she said quietly.

"Well I'm here now, and you won't be alone anymore. I'm with you. I won't leave you. You never have to be alone again." I leaned in and kissed her cheek, and she instantly turned red. "Bye, Jane." I turned to walk away, smiling from ear to ear.

"Maura, wait!" I turned around, and Jane was running up to me. She grabbed my face and kissed me. On the lips.

Jane Rizzoli, the woman who is so reserved and independent, kissed me, Maura Isles.

She pulled away, and slowly opened her eyes.

"You're not alone either," she said, smiling, before she walked away.

* * *

I used the third paragraph (starts with "from the moment I saw her") from stray_thoughts on Instagram (I asked for her permission). So sorry, that brilliant paragraph is not mine.


	11. Don't Ya - Brett Eldredge

Jane had been watching her for hours. The way she swayed her hips and moved her body. The way she buried her hands in her honey blonde, curly hair (hair porn) and bit her lip. The way her denim shorts hugged her perfect ass. The way her green silk shirt showed off her entire back. The way she was being silly and sexy as hell at the same time. The way she was moving like no one was watching. But she knew I was watching. She knows what she's doing.

I was tempted to get up and dance with her, but I decided against it. That was until she pointed at me and motioned me over there.

"Come on," she said, coming over to me. She was even sexier up close. "Bring your chair." Oh god. What is she going to do? I can't go out there. Don't go out there, Jane. You're straight. You don't like girls. But it's just innocent fun, what could go wrong? No, Rizzoli. You could get carried away.

My body didn't listen to my mind and I unconsciously stood up and moved my chair into the middle of the floor. Shit, Rizzoli. What the hell?

Oh god. She was turning around and shaking her ass, running her hands through her hair. She pointed at me while shaking her ass, and I pointed back. She turned back around and bent down, and her ass was sticking out towards me. My eyes widened; it was sexier up close, too. She stood up grabbed onto her ass as she shook it, and I lost it. This woman was going to be the death of me.

"Oh god," I groaned. She started being silly and adorable – but it was still sexy as hell – and moving her arms around like a child. I danced in my seat as she swayed her hips and shook her ass. She grabbed onto my hands and pulled me up, and I just stood there as she danced on me. She started by putting her ass to my middle and her hands on either side of my face, bending down and back up, her hands traveling beside her head. I groaned she started grinding into my crotch, and I put my hands on her hips as we swayed to the beat. I moved my hands around to her abdomen, and then lower, and she moaned loudly. She turned around and faced me, and did the same thing she did earlier, but she bent down and came back up slower. I clenched my jaw and closed my eyes. She pressed her lips to my neck and sucked gently, eliciting a moan from me.

I gasped as I was suddenly pushed backwards and back into my chair with such force that I almost knocked it over. The girl came over to me and straddled me, her legs on either side of me. She shimmied down and back up, and when she came up, her breasts were in my face. She shimmied closer, and my face was literally in her chest. My nose was in the valley between her breasts, and I took a deep breath. She smelled like lavender. She pulled away and I placed my hands on her ass as I pulled her closer. I pressed my lips to her neck, and kissed her sloppily. Her skin was so soft and smelled so good. I then kissed her jaw and down her neck again, eliciting several moans and groans from her. It was the most beautiful sound I'd ever heard. She groaned a little more loudly as I grabbed her ass and kissed her breast, sucking and nibbling gently. I pulled away and a purple and red mark was already forming.

She looked into my eyes, and I nearly died. Her hazel orbs were beautiful, and she was biting her lip. She leaned in to my ear, her breath hot on my neck, giving me shivers.

"Let's go to your place," she said, her voice dripping with arousal.

"Okay," I whispered, my voice deep and raspy. I stood up and grabbed her hand pulling her through the crowd and out of the club. I hailed a taxi and opened the door for her as she quickly crawled in. As I got in after her, I told the driver my address. I barely got the words out before her lips were on mine, hungrily kissing me. I happily returned the gesture, placing her hands on her ass and then any where else they could reach. She moaned as I grabbed her breasts and kissed her hungrily, and she pulled away to kiss my neck. I moaned loudly and looked at the driver; he was watching us in the rear view mirror.

"Eyes on the road, perv!" I yelled at him, and he quickly concentrated on driving.

I only loved a few blocks from the club, so we were there in less than 5 minutes. I threw him a $20 and he pointed towards the clicker that counted how much money you owed. It said $30.

"Hey, you got a nice little show there, pal. Keep on moving." He shrugged his shoulders and drove away and I quickly ran up the steps to my apartment. We walked in and ran up the stairs, and I was taking two at a time. I got to the top and slammed the girl against the wall, fumbling with my keys as she kissed me hungrily.

"Give me that," she said, taking the keys and putting them into the lock. The door opened and we walked in quickly, but I slammed her against the back of the door as it slammed shut. She moaned as I grabbed her ass and quickly moved her towards the bedroom, and she pulled my shirt over my head. Her hands ran all over my abs and I moaned into her mouth. I pulled the tie of the shirt that was in the middle of her back and her silk shirt fell to the floor.

"You're wearing nothing under it," I said, staring at her chest. "Bold move." She took my pants off and then let her own shorts fall to the floor as she unhooked my bra. Now, we were both standing in my room in our underwear. Her black lace thong was driving me crazy. I hungrily kissed her as I laid her down on the bed.

"You...know," I said between hungry kisses, "this...thing...that...we do..mm."

"What thing? The...one where...we...pretend...not to...know...each other?" she asked.

"Yeah...it's...sexy." Maura looked up at me and smiled before flipping us over so that she was on top.

Like I said. This woman is going to be the death of me.


	12. I Won't Give Up - Jason Mraz

"Maura, no. I can buy it myself. I don't want you buying me anything because I can barely afford it. I can buy my own mattress. Plus, if I let you buy me one, you'll probably buy me some fancy-shmansy thousand dollar heating mattress."

"Jane, it's not like it will bother me. I'll hardly notice any money is missing at all."

"See?" Jane shouted. "This is exactly what always pisses me off!"

"What?"

"Growing up, you had the world at your feet while I barely had two dimes to rub together! You've always had it easy and you don't know what it's like not to have food on the table, or brand-new designer clothes, or seventeen pairs of Jimmy Choo's! You don't know what it's like to have nothing!" Jane grabbed her car keys, and started heading towards the door. "I knew this was going to get between us and we wouldn't work out."

"What? Jane, no! Don't leave! We can work through this." Jane opened Maura's front door, and turned around to look at her, tears brimming her eyes.

"If you want to work through this, you'll let me go. Then you'll feel what it's like to have nothing." She slammed the door behind her, and Maura fell onto her couch.

How had it come to this? They were playing and joking and Jane said she needed a new coffee machine, so Maura offered to buy her one. Next thingyou know they're fighting and yelling and slamming doors.

Maura knew what it was like to have nothing. Not money-wise, but she knew. She knew what it was like to have no friends, no one to talk to. She knew what it was like to not have parents who asked you for things. She knew what it was like to have parents who send you home on a plane by yourself when you're only 7. She knew what it was like to have no love, no love for anyone or anything except for her job and the bodies that came through her morgue.

She knew what it like to have nothing, to be nothing. She didn't realize how much she was missing out on until she met Jane. She never knew any human being could have such a connection – emotional and physical – to another human being, how much love she could feel for someone.

Never had she felt more alone than when she and Jane got in a fight and Jane left. Those many years she spent alone – at home, at school – had never left her feeling more empty than she felt right now.

Those school years spent in her chemistry teachers office eating lunch because no one would let her sit with them. Countless days she spent after school with the teacher, talking about chemistry and biology because she didnt want to go home, seeing as she had no one to go home to. Every year of her life she spent being ignored, being forgotten...nothing had left her feeling such a large hole in her heart.

Jane and Maura had fought, of course – just like every couple. Not once had they ever fought about their different social classes.

No matter what Maura did, she was determined to get Jane back. If that meant waiting weeks, months, for Jane to come back...then she would do it.

Because she would wait forever and a lifetime for her.

XxXxXxXx

It had taken three weeks of Jane completely ignoring and avoiding Maura for her to finally decide she had tortured the poor ME enough.

"Jane!" Maura said as she saw her walking towards her office. She threw her arms around the detectives neck, and buried her face in her neck. "I missed you so much."

"I'm sorry," Jane whispered.

"No," Maura said, pulling away to look into Jane's eyes. "I'm sorry. I know what it's like having nothing. All those years I spent being ignored, I'd never felt so empty than when you left me.

Jane, I love you. And I promise that no matter what, I won't give up. I won't give up on us, I'll be by your side through the good and bad."

"But Maura," Jane sighed. "You deserve to be with someone who can take care of you."

"I don't give a damn if you have as much money as me, or if you don't have a damn cent."

"You need someone to give you everything you need, everything you want."

"Jane, _you're_ what I want. You're all that I'll ever need, and I'll be damned if I let you walk out of here because of our different social classes. Jane, I've never felt more loved and cherished than when I'm with you, and we could be homeless and living on the street with no food, and I wouldn't care. I wouldn't leave, because I'm the richest woman in the world when I'm with you. I just want you – _all_ of you, your quirks and your flaws, not just your beautiful traits – forever and always," Maura said as she cupped Jane's face. "Which is why I have a question."

"Please don't ask if you can buy me a new mattress," Jane joked. Maura laughed, and shook her head no.

"Of course not. Hopefully, you'll be using mine from now on." Jane raised her eyebrows, and Maura took a deep breath before pulling something out of her pocket and holding it out towards Jane. Jane's eyes widened and filled with tears as she stared down at the beautiful diamond ring in Maura's hand. "Jane Clementine Rizzoli, will you marry me?" Jane looked up at Maura, her hand clasped over her mouth, and a tear slipped out as she vigorously shook her head.

"Yes," she whispered. Maura slipped the ring on her finger and Jane stared down at it before pulling Maura into a tight embrace.

* * *

Anyone notice the famous movie quote at the first?;)


	13. Stay - Rihanna

"So you must have had a wedding fantasy when you were little. Come on, every little girl has one." Maura said, staring up at the ceiling in my bedroom, her hand behind her head.

"Okay," Jane sighed. "It wasn't really a fantasy. It was – I had this dumb idea that I would say my vows at Fenway over homeplate. In a Red Sox jersey." I laughed.

"It's not dumb. It's not exactly elegant, but at least it's colorful," Maura giggled.

"We would have the reception on the pitcher's mound, and we would serve foot long hotdogs and frozen lemonade. The guests would throw peanuts at us instead of rice."

"Can I come?"

"Maybe!" After a moment of silence, Maura spoke up.

"A Red Sox jersey?"

"Okay, you're in my fantasy. You cannot tell me what to wear!" We both laughed, and Maura turned to sit up and lean against her elbow as she looked at me.

"Do you want to know mine?" she asked quietly.

"Sure," I whispered.

"I want to be wearing a elegant dress, in a beautiful venue – perhaps in the Eiffel Tower, or _Palais Garnier_. Oh! Or maybe even _Sainte-Chapelle_!" I just nodded, as if I actually knew what the hell Maura was talking about.

"And I want to slow dance." Maura stood up, and extended her hand out to me.

"What?" I asked.

"Get up." I grabbed her hand and stood up, and she suddenly brought us closer, putting the hand she wasn't holding on my shoulder. I put my hand on her waist, and suddenly pulled back.

"We don't have any music." I walked over to the tv in my bedroom, and turned the it on. I put it on the music channel, and walked back over to Maura.

"This is a good song," she smiled as we got into our previous position. We started dancing to the beat.

_"I heard that you're settled down_

_that you found a girl and you're married now_

_I heard that your dreams came true_

_guess she gave you things, I didn't give to you_

_Old friend, why are you so shy?_

_Aint like you to hold back, or hide from the light_

_I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited_

_But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it _

_I had hoped you'd see my face and that you'd be reminded_

_that for me, it isn't over"_

We picked up the pace as the chorus started. I felt silly dancing around my room in the middle of the night, but with Maura it felt right.

_"Never mind, I'll find someone like you_

_I wish nothing but the best for you two_

_Don't forget me, I beg_

_I remember you said,_

_'Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead,_

_Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead.'"_

Something in the way she moved made me realize I can't live without her. It takes me all the way.

"I want you to stay," I whispered.

"I will."

"No. Forever." She looked up at me, and I had to fight off the urge to kiss her.

"Show me something," she whispered as her eyes went down to my lips and back up to my eyes.

"Come a little closer," I whispered. Maura took a step towards me, and I could feel her breath against my chin.

"Jane?" she whispered.

"Yes?"

"I'm going to kiss you in 5 seconds because I love you. I want you to stay with me forever and never leave me because I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Its what I want. I just want you. If that's-"

"Maura?"

"Not wh– yeah?"

"It's been longer than 5 seconds." Maura tilted her chin up and gently pressed her lips to mine. I kissed her back with everything I had, and both of us had stopped dancing.

The kiss got heated and I pulled away to rest my forehead against hers.

"Stay?"

"Forever." She kissed me again, but this time we didn't stop.


	14. Bloodstream - Stateless

Her body was pressed to mine. Her hair was swirled with mine in a mix of raven curls and honey blonde. Her eyes bore into mine, never breaking the contact. Sweat trickled down my face as I gasped for air. Her hands searched every inch of my body, not missing a spot. She brought her head back up and her lips met mine in a hungry kiss.

I stared into her eyes, and then they traveled down her body – from her velvet chocolate eyes, to her unruly raven locks, to her bare chest, her taut abdomen, all the way down to her toes. I tried to mentally photography this; I wanted to remember this for as long as I live. This is the day that my best friend and I admitted our feelings to each other and hurriedly went to my bedroom, leaving a trail of our clothes behind us.

My eyes rolled into the back of my head and I let out a loud, throaty moan as she kissed my stomach and went further down – and then even further. I felt the familiar stickiness and throbbing in between my legs that I often felt just from a brush of shoulders or holding hands when I was with Jane.

With her, it was so much more different than all those one-night stands I had with various men that took me home from the bar. It means something– no, it means everything.

Jane was intoxicating in every way; every aspect of her being was arousing. Her hair, which my hands were currently tangled in. Her eyes, which were currently locked on mine. Her lips, which were going lower and lower, and then back up to meet mine. Her dimpled smile, which she so often wore around me, I noticed. Her arousing biceps and strong triceps. Her back, which my nails were currently dug into. Her hips, her waist, her broad shoulders. Her legs, her feet, her ass. Her smell. Her.

She was in my bloodstream. I was sure of it. I think I might have inhaled her and now she's in my veins; like my own personal brand of heroin.


	15. Did It For The Girl - Greg Bates

Jane combed her hair and put a little bit of makeup on. She took a little more time and effort into her appearance – which not even her mother could get her to do.

She took her car through the carwash, tamed her hair and traded a baseball cap for a little bit of hairspray. She gussied up and put a little bit of lipgloss – and an intoxicating amount of perfume – on.

Jane walked down the stairs, and her mom smile.

"Oh, Janie! I can't believe this! I've never seen you get so dressed up and put so much effort into getting ready for a date. Even when you and that nice boy Steve Santer went to go see _Dumb & Dumber_ at the movies last summer."

"This ones special," Jane said.

"Who is it? Who did you do all of this for?" There was a knock at the door, and Jane hurried to it, Angela on her heels. Jane fixed her hair and smoothed her shirt out before opening the door. She smiled when she saw her date.

Maura was wearing a yellow sundress and brown gladiator sandals. Her hair was curled in angelic locks down her shoulder, and she had put on a little bit of mascara.

Jane realized she had been staring only when Angela gasped and slapped Jane's arm.

"Jane, invite the poor girl in!"

"No, Ma, we've got to get going." Jane hurried out the door and over to her pickup, opening the door for Maura.

_Who did I do it for, Ma? I did it for the girl._

XxXxXxXx

Jane and Maura arrived at their destination, and Jane hopped out to open the door for Maura.

"Where are we?" Maura asked.

"Get out and see." Jane grabbed her hand as she hopped out of the pickup, and she gasped.

They were at the waters edge, and the sunset was a dark reddish-pink. Jane opened the tailgate and hopped in, helping Maura up. She turned on some music and sat down in the bed. Maura sat down beside her, and stared out onto the water.

"Jane, this is amazing," she said as Jane handed her a beer.

"I did it for you." Maura smiled and hesitantly looked at the beer. "Come on, Maur. One beer won't kill you." She hesitantly took a sip, and her face softened.

"This is quite...delicious," she said as she took another sip. The song changed, and Maura quickly stood up.

"I love this song," she said as she hopped off of the tailgate. Jane moved over to the edge and swung her legs over.

Maura started dancing to the music, swaying and jumping around.

"Come dance with me!" she giggled as Jane turned the radio up and ran over to her. She started running over to Maura, but she ran away, giggling. Jane soon caught up to her and wrapped an arm around Maura's waist and spun her around, smiling at Maura's giggles and screams. Jane set her back down on the ground, and Maura grabbed the hem of her dress and twirled around, beaming at Jane. This was the moment. Maura's dress flying in the wind, her honey blonde curls bouncing, her hazel eyes shining, and her smile glowing, her cute dimples set in place. Thats when Jane knew.

She knew that she was in love with Maura Isles.

She ran over to Maura and hugged her from behind, picking her up and nuzzling her nose into her neck. Maura giggled as Jane tickled her with her nose. She screamed as Jane set her down, and Maura turned around to face Jane. They were closer than Maura had anticipated, and their lips were only a few inches away. The song changed again, and Jane was suddenly happy that she had put her George Strait CD in.

Maura and Jane stared deeply into each other's eyes as the radio sang,

_"We said good-bye in Marina Del Rey,_

_'I had a good time' was the last thing I heard her say,_

_as I walked away._

_And on the plane back to Tennessee, _

_my mind comes across her memory_

_and yesterday in Marina Del Rey._

_On a hidden beach, under a golden sun_

_she spread a blanket that we laid down on,_

_and loved the world away in Marina Del Rey_

_And as we looked into each other's eyes,_

_We found our bodies lost in paradise,_

_Like castaways in Marina Del Rey"_

"Jane?" Maura asked quietly.

"Hm?"

"You're singing," she whispered.

"To you. It's all for you, I did it for you. Everything I do...I do for you." Maura raised her eyebrows in confusion, and held on to the collar of Jane's shirt, as Jane held Maura possessively close by her waist.

"What? I don't understand, Jane. What do you-"

"Maura?" she whispered.

"Yes?"

"Shh," she chuckled, leaning in closer. Jane closed the distance between them and gently pressed her lips to Maura's.

Thats when Maura knew.

She knew that she was in love with Jane Rizzoli.


	16. Gorilla - Bruno Mars

It had been a long day, and Jane had already downed a beer when Maura had shown up.

"Jane, I need to tell you something."

"That the only reason you came?" she asked.

"I suppose so." Jane looked at her before opening another beer and chugging it.

"So, what do you have to tell me?" Maura set her purse on the couch, and nervously clasped her hands together.

"Well..." Jane stared at her, her eyebrows raised. "Are you drunk?"

"No, Maura," Jane laughed. "I've only had 2. No more than I have when I'm with you. That was my last one, promise. Now what did you have to tell me?" Maura's hands started to get clammy, and nerves suddenly overtook her.

"Maura? Are you alright?" Jane asked once she'd realized Maura looked as if she was about to pass out.

Jane still stood in front of her door, holding it open. Maura walked up to her, and Jane turned all the way around and backed up as Maura got closer and closer. Jane's back hit her door and it closed, but Maura still didn't stop. She was inches away from Jane, and her breath ghosted over Jane's lips. She brushed her lips against Jane's, and Jane audibly whimpered. Maura kept brushing her lips over Jane's back and forth before she gave in and pressed her lips fully to Jane's. The room was filled with breathless moans and pants from both girls, and Maura put her hands on Jane's hips.

"You...don't know," she said in between slow kisses, "how...hard it was...not to...kiss you...all day." The kisses were still slow and hesitant. "Soft," Maura whispered against Jane's lips. "If I...would've known how...soft your lips...are I would've done this...a lot sooner. So soft...like velvet." The kiss started out slow and hesitant, but progressively got hungrier, leaving them both gasping for air as Jane turned around, now pressing Maura against the door. Hands ghosted over bodies and tongues met.

Jane pulled away and began to kiss Maura's neck, pushing her jacket off of her shoulders to reveal her narrow-strapped dress. Maura shrugged it off, and Jane cupped her ass through her dress. Maura moaned loudly and Jane kissed her shoulder, moving her hand from her ass to her waist. As she kissed and nipped at Maura's neck, she moved her hand to Maura's thigh. She moved her hand up and gasped as she felt the familiar stickiness on Maura's thighs.

Jane quickly moved Maura over to the couch and she rid Jane of her shirt before laying her down. She pulled Maura's legs up and laid them over her shoulders as she kissed Maura's stomach and ran her fingers over the now-wet lace. Maura moaned loudly and Jane left a trail of kisses up to Maura's mouth. She looked into her eyes and saw lust and surrender.

"Say you want it Maura," I moaned breathlessly against her neck. "Say you want it all." I kept stroking her through the fabric, and she was panting and clawing her nails into my back, drawing blood.

"I want it, Jane. I want you," she moaned. She screamed as Jane slipped her hand inside the fabric and she nibbled at the top of her breast. She rocked her hips up into Jane as she stroked her, and then slipped a finger inside of her. Jane had a fistful of Maura's hair, and was looking into her dark hazel eyes.

"It's yours, Jane," Maura moaned. "I'm yours." After a while, Jane took her finger out and moved down, now replacing it with her tongue.

"Oh god," Maura cried. "Ohhhh." Jane was bringing tears to her eyes, and her body was shaking and she was gasping for breath. "Oh god, _please_!" Jane moved her lips back up to Maura's and kissed her to shut her up.

"Maura, shhh. The neighbors will think you're being murdered in here. They're gonna call the cops."

"I don't care," Maura moaned as Jane tossed aside her ruined lace underwear. "Let them call SWAT. Whatever you do just don't stop." Jane moved her lips up to Maura's and kissed her hungrily as she slipped a finger inside.

"Give it to me baby," Maura panted.

"Maura, baby, shhh. You're a dirty little lover, aren't you?"

"Give it to me, motherfucker," Maura cried. Jane's eyes widened, and she looked down at Maura.

"God, Maura," Jane said as Maura dug her heels into the couch cushions. "You never cuss. I wanna hear it again, it's sexy as hell. Tell me what you want, Maur, tell me."

"Fuck!" she cried as Jane went deeper. "Fuck. I want you to fuck me." Jane smirked as she stared down at Maura, hair messy and face flushed.

"Your wish is my command."

* * *

Leave song titles and reviews!


	17. Travelin Soldier - Dixie Chicks

This was an idea I had myself. I used to listen to country **_all_** the time because I'm a country girl at heart. I sang this song for my Memaw and she said I was an amazing singer.

I thought of this song and thought it would go perfectly with Rizzles. If you haven't heard the song, I suggest you do so now. WARNING: You'll cry. :'(

There is fluff and sort of angst.

*CHARACTER DEATH*

* * *

Jane sighed as she threw her camo bag down and sat on the warm metal bench as she put on her camo fatigue cap.

She had just turned 18 two days ago and was already being shipped off to the army.

She smoothed out her khaki-colored ACU t-shirt before pulling on her ACU coat. She tucked her ACU trousers into her combat boots, and looked around. She checked her watch.

She still had four hours until the bus showed up to take her to hell. It's not like anyone would show up at the bus stop and look for her to tell her goodbye while they wipe away their tears.

All of her family was back in Colorado. Or at least what family she had left.

She noticed a sign on a building that said 'CAFE.' Jane grabbed her bag before walking over to the cafe. As she pushed opened the door, a bell above it dinged. She looked up at the bell and cursed at it mentally as everyone's eyes turned on her. They all gave her sympathetic looks.

This isn't what she signed up for. She didn't sign up for sympathetic and pitiful looks, or 'oh I'm so sorry you were forced to sign up', or 'you poor girl.'

She signed up to fight for her country.

And to get away from _him_.

The waste of a man that her mother called a 'friend.' She'd left her with him when she moved to Colorado with Jane's younger brothers, Frankie and Tommy to get more jobs and raise her kids.

She didn't feel like a useless piece of shit when she was fighting for people's freedom. She didn't feel like nothing, like David always told her she was before he hit her.

Jane ignored the looks thrown her way and sat in a corner booth. A beautiful, young teenage girl walked up to her a few minutes later.

"Ma'am, are you ready to order?" Her voice was soft and sweet.

Jane just stared at her.

Her honey blonde curls were pulled into a ponytail, with a pretty little blue bow at the top. She was short and petite, and the cutest thing Jane had laid eyes on in years.

The girl smiled at Jane, and her nerves instantly calmed. Her smile was beautiful. It was shining, and she had the whitest, most beautiful teeth. Jane nearly melted at the sight of her dimples. She was the most adorable, beautiful thing Jane had ever seen.

"You need a few more minutes?" she asked kindly.

"I, uh— no, I— I'll just have a coffee." The girl nodded and walked behind the counter, and poured a cup of coffee for Jane. She walked back over to her, and set it on the table.

"Thank you," Jane said.

"Will that be all?"

"Yes." The woman turned around, and Jane didn't know what made her do it, but she grabbed her arm. "Wait."

"Yes?" she asked as she turned around. Jane let go of her arm, and took a deep breath.

"Would you mind sittin down for a while and talkin to me? I'm feelin a little low." The girl smiled.

"I'm off in an hour. I know where we can go."

* * *

The petite girl held onto Jane's hand tighter as she wove her through the trees, finally reaching the creaking wooden planks. She hopped down onto them and walked all the way to the end.

"Come on," she smiled. She sat down and took her shoes and socks off, putting her feet in the water.

"Where are we?" Jane asked quietly as she sat down beside her, sitting Indian-style.

"A private lake that not many people know about just outside of Boston. Are you from around here?"

"Yeah."

"You've never been here?"

"No," Jane said quietly. "I— I never got out of the house except to go to school or... get things for him." She was staring at her reflection in the water; she looked broken.

"Who's him?" When the girl saw Jane's face fill with worry, she felt bad. "I'm sorry. You don't have to tell me."

"It's nothing against you," she said a little louder. "Don't take it personally. I just— I don't talk to anyone about it."

"I understand."

"I'm Jane." The girl smiled.

"I'm Maura."

"How old are you?"

"I'm sixteen. And you?"

"Turned 18 two days ago."

"Happy late birthday."

"No," Jane said gruffly. "No it wasn't. It's never happy." Maura took Jane's hand in hers, and squeezed it reassuringly. Jane looked up at her.

"It's okay," she whispered. She looked down at Jane's feet, and frowned. "Take them off."

"What?"

"Take them off. Your boots."

"Why?" Maura smiled.

"So you can put your feet in the water. It feels amazing." Jane hesitated but finally complied and pulled her boots off, then taking her black Nike socks off as well. Jane put her feet in the water and splashing them around.

"It does feel amazing," Jane said. Maura stared at Jane, smiling. She hadn't smiled this much in a while. No one usually talked to her. She was always alone.

"Come on," she said, standing up.

"What?" Maura threw the bow beside her shoes, and pulled her hair out of the ponytail, shaking her head. She pulled her dress over her head, now standing in only her lace underwear and matching bra.

"Strip down," she smiled as she saw Jane staring at her. Maura jumped in the water, and came up a few seconds later. "Come in, Jane! The water feels amazing!" When Jane just stared at her ridiculously, Maura started swimming over to Jane.

"We can do this the easy way, or the hard way." Maura grabbed onto the dock and pulled herself up. Jane nearly died at the sight of water dripping from Maura. She followed a water droplet from her neck down into the valley between her breasts.

"Hard way? Okay." Earlier Jane had taken her jacket off and rolled her pants up.

Maura reached towards Jane's shirt, and grabbed it at the hem. She began to pull it over her head, but Jane stopped her.

"Fine. I'll do it." It's not that she didn't want Maura to touch her. Its that she thought she'd do something she'd regret.

Jane pulled her shirt over her head and them unbuttoned her pants as she let them fall to the ground. Maura gasped lightly as she saw the not quite healed scars on Jane's thighs and a large one on her shoulder. Jane looked insecure, but Maura grabbed her hand.

"You're beautiful," she whispered. Jane's eyes lit up, and Maura knew from the look on her face, she wasn't used to being called beautiful.

"You're beautiful," she repeated. Jane smiled brightly, and Maura was suddenly screaming and under water. She came up to the surface to see Jane laughing her head off. If anyone else had pushed her in, she would've been pissed. But since it was Jane, she laughed along.

"Hey now! Come on, help me up." She reached her hand out and once Jane grabbed a hold of it, Maura yanked her into the water. Jane screamed, and when she came up she was laughing.

Maura loved her raspy voice and the low timbre of her voice.

* * *

Maura and Jane played around in the water for two hours when Maura realized she should've been home over an hour ago.

"Oh my god," she said as she quickly got out of the water. "I'm so late. My mother will be so angry!" Maura helped Jane up onto the dock, and they both started getting dressed.

"I'm sorry," Jane said.

"It's not your fault you're so distracting," Maura smiled.

"This is the most fun I've had in years. Honestly," Jane smiled. "I haven't smiled or laughed this much in forever."

"Me either," Maura smiled. "Let's go." They started walking back towards Maura's Prius.

"I'll give you a ride back to the bus stop."

"Thanks," Jane smiled.

* * *

Maura and Jane both got out, and Jane grabbed her bag out of the back of Maura's car.

"I had fun," Maura smiled.

"Me too." Maura was about to leave before Jane called her. "Maura?"

"Yeah?" she asked as she walked back over to Jane.

"Look, I bet you've got a boyfriend, but I don't care. I've got no one to send a letter to. Would you mind if I sent one back here to you?" Maura beamed.

"No, of course not. And no."

"No what?"

"I don't have a boyfriend." Jane smiled, and Maura steadied herself on Jane's shoulders as she raised up on her tippy toes. She placed a kiss on Jane's cheek, and neither could fight the blush that crept onto their faces.

Maura hurried off, and Jane smiled as she watched Maura drive away.

Once Maura had gotten in her car, she started bawling as she saw the bus pull up and Jane get on. She had barely known her for 2 1/2 hours and had already fallen for her. She was amazing.

Maura was never gonna hold the hand of another guy. Jane had held her hand, and Maura could tell she didn't like people touching her... but she let a stranger hold her hand. Maura was going to wait for Jane. She was waiting on the love of a travelin soldier.

Maura walked into the cafe because she'd forgotten to clock out.

"She's too old, y'know," Stanley, her boss said.

"Who?"

"That girl you got the fancies for. She's too old for ya."

"Only two years," Maura said as she wrote down the time she and Jane left.

"Whatever." Maura knew it was delirious to think that Jane felt the same way, and even more so that she loved her after such a short time together. But they bonded like Maura never had before.

Their love would never end, waiting for the soldier to come back again. Maura would never be alone again.

She was gonna wait until the letter said a soldiers coming home.

* * *

Maura smiled brightly as she opened the mailbox and found a letter addressed to her from an army camp in Vietnam. The previous month, she's gotten one from California. She ran into her bedroom, her smile never fading as she opened the letter.

_"Maura,_

_I can't stop thinking about you. You're always in my mind. When I sleep, when I eat... when I'm out there fighting, and think of just letting myself die because I have nothing to live for, I remember that beautiful little girl I met a year ago at the cafe. She had the prettiest smile and a pretty little bow in her hair. I think of you and I know I have to stay alive, because I'm coming back for you, Maura. _

_I think I love you._

_I don't know. I've never loved someone before. Except for my family but that's a different kind of love. _

_The way I love you is a kind of love that everyone hopes for._

_I always see all these guys with pictures of their wives or girlfriends, and I just frown. I don't have a husband or a boyfriend. But then I remember I have you and I can't stop smiling._

_You know, everyone says that when you're out here, there's no reason to smile. They obviously haven't met you, Maura Isles._

_When it's getting kinda rough over here, I think of that day swimming at the dock. I close my eyes and I see your pretty smile. _

_I love your smile. It's gorgeous and when I'm crying at night, I think of your dimples and perfect teeth and instantly cheer up._

_You keep me sane. I know we have a real bond because you keep me sane and alive even when you're millions of miles away. _

_I'm scared that you've found someone. That you've forgotten about me and met a boy who'll treat you right and love you. Who will give you kids when you're older — if you want them. _

_I'm scared that I'll get off the bus at the stop in Boston and go to the cafe and I'll see you kissing some boy and holding his hand._

_I'm scared that I won't make it back to you. _

_Maura, don't worry. I won't be able to write for a while. It's getting pretty bad out here. But don't you worry your pretty little head, I'll be fine._

_I love you,_

_Jane._

Maura let a tear roll down her cheek and onto the paper.

How could Jane think that Maura had moved on? Maura was waiting for her and always would. She loved her.

She grabbed a piece of paper and a pen to write back to her.

* * *

Maura had just finished singing along to the National Anthem at Friday nights football game. She grabbed her clarinet off of the bleacher she was sitting on before speaking in unison the Lord's Prayer.

"Our Father, which art in heaven, hallowed be thy Name. Thy Kingdom come. Thy will be done in earth, as it is in heaven. Give us this day our daily bread. And forgive us our trespasses, as we forgive them that trespass against us. And lead us not into temptation, but deliver us from evil. For thine is the kingdom, the power, and the glory, for ever and ever. Amen."

"Please stay standing as you bow your heads for the list of local Vietnam dead," a man over the speaker said.

One name was read, and nobody really cared. Nobody knew this Rizzoli chick.

Except for a pretty little girl, with a bow in her hair.

Maura's face went pale as she dropped her clarinet. It clattered against the cold metal of the bleachers, and everyone turned to look at her. Tears streamed down her face as she ran down the stairs and under the bleachers. She started bawling as she fell to the ground and clutched her chest, where her heart _used_ to be.

She cried, never gonna hold the hand of another guy. Too young for her, they told her. Waiting for the love of a traveling soldier. Their love would never end, waiting for the soldier to come back again. Never more to be alone, when the letter said 'A soldier's coming home.'

One day, they would meet again.

They would meet in their _real_ home.

In His home.

Their Father, who art in Heaven.


	18. Say Something-Christina Aguilera & AGBW

CAUTION: Self harm and attempted suicide; if this triggers you, don't read.

Angst, but eventual fluff.

* * *

She is dead.

Maura Isles is dead.

Or at least that's how she felt.

_"Unless?" I asked._

_"Unless I marry him!" Jane showed me her ring, and I just nodded my head disapprovingly. It was all I could do not to cry right there._

Broken.

My heart is broken.

Even though its physically impossible for someone's heart to literally break, that's the only word I can think of to explain how I feel.

Because honestly, for the first time in my life... I'm at a loss for words.

Casey doesn't deserve her. He's a selfish, stupid, self-centered imbecile. I might as well call him SSS Casey.

I'm not really sure I deserve Jane either, to be honest. I've been keeping my feelings bottled up for five years. Jane is the only friend I have, the only person I can talk to... but in this instance, she's the person I _can't_ talk to.

No one knows.

No one knows how I feel about Jane.

Im the only one. Alone.

Like I've always been.

Or at least before Jane. Now that she's my friend, I haven't been alone in years.

But now I feel more alone than I've ever felt. All those years I ate lunch in the bathroom, being ignored and forgotten... I'd never felt as empty as I feel now.

I honestly can't explain how I feel. I guess one way to describe it is

broken

depressed

destroyed.

My heart no longer beats as fast as it used to. It now beats with a despairing pitter-patter. A sound that is no longer music to my ears. It just gets more annoying by the second.

I don't feel happy to be alive anymore.

I've never felt like this. Although I've never loved anyone the way — or as much — as I love Jane.

I feel as if my heart has been ripped from my chest, thrown on the ground and stomped on, and then burned in a pit of sorrow.

Maura Isles no longer existed.

XxXxXxXx

It was like I was in an alternate universe, staring at myself from a two-sided mirror. I could see myself and I was with someone, but they couldn't see me.

"Come on," the woman said, her hand reaching out towards me.

"Where are we going?" I asked as I hesitantly took her hand, and she walked away, dragging me along with her.

"Away."

"Why?" I stopped.

"I want to be with you. I love you." She dragged me along with her again, and I saw a light. A blinding light. It was bright and beautiful. I saw beautiful angels with wings and white dresses that flowed when they flew.

"What's that?"

"That's your fate," she said, smiling.

"Yes. It's where you'll spend the rest of your life." As we got closer, I noticed that the blinding white light was in fact black, and the angels were actually black demons.

"Hey." I tugged on her shirt. "Hey!" She turned around, and smiled before kissing me.

"I love you," she whispered.

My throat was closing up and I couldn't breath. I gasped for breath as I felt like hot fire was crawling up my neck, threatening it's way into my brain. I screamed as darkness overwhelmed me, fire shooting through my face. Now all I could see was the woman, who was smiling deviously.

"You're so foolish to believe that I love you," she said, smirking evilly.

"Help," I barely managed to get out, my voice hoarse and gravelly.

"I would never love you. No one loves you. You're useless."

"It hurts," I said, my hands wrapped around my neck.

"I wonder why." She smirked before handing a mirror to me. My eyes widened as I saw my reflection.

My eyes were fully black, not an ounce of color left in them. There were black veins crawling up my neck in branches, like those of a tree. My lips were chapped and my complexion was pale. My skin was cold.

Like I was dead.

"No one will ever love you, Maura," she said as she took the mirror and threw it on the ground, shattering it.

"Help me," I gasped. She smirked before pushing me.

A sword plunged through my chest, puncturing my heart and instantly killing me. I gasped and choked, blood pouring out of my mouth as I bled from my eyes. I fell to my knees and it was then that I saw my killer.

Jane.

I gasped as I saw myself die. Then Jane looked right at me. The un-dead me. She pulled the sword out of dead me and blood dripped from it. She smirked at me before running towards me and—

I quickly opened my eyes, my breathing ragged and sweat pouring down my face.

It was just a dream.

A strange dream.

I looked down and noticed that my book was laying against my chest. I picked it up and placed it on the table. I checked the time; 4:35 AM.

I hadn't slept well in the past few days so it was a miracle that I'd just gotten an hour and a half of sleep.

My phone rang and I jumped as I looked at the contact name and picture.

_Jane._

"Hello?"

"Maura," Jane said, the low timbre of her voice sending shivers down my spine. "Why have you been avoiding me?"

"I haven't." I itched my neck. Damn my hives.

"Sure seems like it. You haven't been to work in a few days, and you won't answer my calls."

"I've been sick." That's not a lie. I have a stomach bug, possibly from crying so much.

"Oh. Okay. Do you need me to come over and take care of you?" I couldn't ignore the genuine concern in her voice.

"No, I'm fine."

"You sure?"

"Yes, I'm feeling a lot better."

"Okay. Well, Frost and Korsak and I are going to the Dirty Robber for a drink. You wanna tag along?"

"No, but thank you. I have stuff to do."

"Okay... goodbye, Maur."

"Bye." I hung up and slammed my phone against the counter.

Jane was right; I hadn't been to work or even out of my house in a week. Ever since the day that Jane showed me her ring. I've fallen into a hole. A deep, dark, lonely hole of depression.

The pain is too much to bear. It hurts too bad.

I had an idea.

I walked into my bedroom and rummaged through my work bag until I found what I was looking for. I ran into the bathroom and sat on the edge of the bathtub, and ran the cold metal against my skin. Maybe it would help.

I took a deep breath before applying pressure and moving the blade down my wrist. The scalpel was covered in blood as well as my arm, and I stared down at my new wound.

I had always used the scalpel on dead people, and had never thought to use it on myself. I never had a reason to before now.

I cleaned the wound before seeing something out of the corner of my eye. I glanced over and grabbed the pill bottle off of the counter. I popped the cap off and poured a handful off white pills into my hand.

Opioid.

I popped them into my mouth before taking a swig of water.

My vision was suddenly blurred and everything around my became amplified. I heard the click of the clock, the water dripping in the faucet, and— was that the sound of my front door opening?

I fell to the ground, and heard a voice.

"Maura? Are you okay? Where are you?" I saw the blurry door open and a blurry figure with jet black hair came into view.

"Maura?!"

"Jane," I whispered hoarsely, my voice leaving me. I swear I could feel myself leaving my body.

"Maura, what'd you do?" she cried as she saw my arm. "Maura," she whispered. My eyes started to flutter closed, and a tear rolled down my cheek.

Finally.

I am...

numb.

The pain is gone.

I feel nothing.

"Maura, say something! Say something, baby girl. Talk to me!" I felt warm hands grab a hold of mine. "Don't go, baby. Listen to my voice! Don't leave me, pretty girl. I'll get you help and you'll be okay. Just say something and let me know you're okay."

I said nothing.

"I won't give up on you, baby girl. Come on, say something!" I heard her sobbing, and I took one last breath. "Don't leave me, pretty girl," she whispered. "I won't give up on you, come on."

I'm giving up on you, Jane.

I closed my eyes.

* * *

I heard a deep moan from the figure beside me and it woke me from my sleep. It was the only sleep I'd gotten in weeks.

"Maura?" I asked, quickly sitting up. My back ached from laying in the uncomfortable hospital chair, but I didn't mind. It was beside Maura's bed and I wasn't leaving her side.

"Maura?" I asked again.

"Mmm," she groaned. Her lips were parted slightly and her eyes twitched like she was trying to open them.

"Maura, baby, come on. You can do it. Listen to my voice," I whispered softly, squeezing her hand.

She squeezed back.

"Come on, keep following it," I smiled. "I'll keep talking as long as you keep following." I tried to think of something to say when I smiled.

"I'm gonna tell you a story. It's about a girl named... Jay Rizzo. She was a... cop and she was working undercover as a prostitute. She didn't have enough money to buy a coffee, when a nice, beautiful lady tried to hand the grumpy ass cashier a five dollar bill. Jay said 'you can wait to buy your damn coffee' and she said 'no I'm trying to pay for yours.' Then a few months later the girl saw Jay again. Her boss said that a detective was going to come and introduce herself, and it turned out to be the hooker. Jay and the girl, who's name was Mary... Selsi.

"They became best friends and played and joked. The problem was, Jay was in love with Mary, but she couldn't tell her because she didn't want to ruin their friendship. She was dating an old fling from high school that she still sort of liked name... Cade. Cade proposed and Jay said yes even though she really wanted to marry Maura, but she only said yes because she knew Mary would never love her as much as Jay did, and she knew she may never get another chance at marriage. Jay knew something was wrong because when she talked to Maura, she said 'stuff' and Maura always has some over-the-top no-one-knows-what-the-hell-that-means word. Jay rushed over to Mary's house and found her lying in her bathroom floor almost unconscious. She kept talking to Mary trying to get her to wake up and she was crying. She couldn't lose Mary, she loved her. She called the ambulance and Mary died on her and was rushed to the hospital. Mary was unconscious for weeks and unresponsive until one day.

"She made a noise and woke Jay up and Jay was so happy. Her broken heart was mended back together and she knew that everything was going to be okay. She was happy that—"

"Jane?" Maura mumbled.

"Maura?" I got on my knees on the floor and looked at Maura, my eyebrows furrowed.

"Wake up, Maura... please. Wake up." Maura's eyes twitched again, and they slowly fluttered open. Maura squinted as she got used to the bright light.

"Maura," I said, kissing her forehead. "Hey, pretty girl," I whispered, brushing Maura's hair out of her face with one hand and holding Maura's with my other.

"Hi," Maura smiled.

"How do you feel?"

"Like I got hit by a train." I pressed the morphine and the pain instantly fled from Maura's face.

"Thank you," she whispered, managing a smile.

"Do you remember what happened?"

"Yes."

"Why'd you do it?" Maura stared at me, and tears threatened to spill from her eyes.

"I probably look terrible," she said, changing the subject.

"You look beautiful." She honestly did. Even with her dark eyes, hollow figure, and ratty, messy hair. "But tell me," I said, caressing her cheek and looking into her hazel eyes. "Why did you do it? And don't you dare lie to me, Maura Isles. You know you'll get hives."

"I—because of Casey. I—I love you and I thought I was l—losing you and I didn't want to lose you because you're my best friend and I love you and Casey doesn't deserve you but I don't think I do either cause no one does but no one in the world deserves happiness more than you do and—"

"Maura?"

"Hm?" she asked nervously.

"You're rambling."

"Sorry," she mumbled, looking down at her stomach.

"Maura?" I asked again.

"Hm?"

"I love you too." Her head snapped towards me, and I could tell it pained her from the look on her face.

"What?"

"I love you too." Her eyes widened, and her lips parted.

"Y—you do?"

"Yes," I smiled. "I do. I always have." Maura managed a smile, and I leaned in and pressed the most gentle kiss I could to her lips.

"You didn't need to do this," I whispered.

"I—I thought it would help, a—and solve all my problems. Jane, at the end, I—I was so numb and could feel nothing. Nothing at all. And it scared me."

"I know, baby girl. It scared me too."

"I can't believe you love me," she said.

"Who wouldn't? Did you not hear the story I was telling you about Jay and Mary?"

"Wait..." Realization dawned on her face. "You were telling me that?"

"Yes."

"I thought it was a dream. Jane, your voice brought me back."

"I know," I smiled.

"Where's Casey?"

"He's gone," I smiled.

"No more Casey?"

"No more Casey."

"Come here," she whispered. I stood up and she scooted over, making room for me. I cuddled up to her and laid my head on her chest as I fingered a loose string hanging from the bandage on her arm.

"I love you," she whispered into my hair, kissing the top of my head.

"I love you too." I reveled in the feeling and sound of Maura's heart beating against the side of my head.

It was a welcoming and loved sound.

I slowly fell asleep to the slow beating of her heart.

* * *

"Wait, let me help you," she said, grabbing onto my arm and taking me into the living room. We sat on the couch.

"Jane, I was in the hospital for a few hours. I didn't forget how to walk."

"I know," Jane said. "I just want to take precautions. You know what the doctor said. How do you feel?" she asked, gently caressing my thigh.

"Amazing," I smiled.

"Good," she smiled back, placing a gentle kiss onto my lips. She tucked a piece of hair behind my ear.

"Does it hurt?"

"No. I feel fine. Happier than ever."

Jane and I stared into each others eyes before she finally broke the silence.

"Say something," she whispered.

"I love you." Jane smiled.

"I love you too."

It had been years since I tried killing myself and Jane saved me.

I was just glad I had gotten back on my feet.

I was barely 2 weeks and I was already huge.

Jane lifted up my shirt and tucked it between my breasts and the large bulge.

"And I love our newborn baby, too," she said, placing a kiss on my tummy.

* * *

Soooo... how was it? You guys enjoy it? I sure hope so!

Leave reviews and don't forget to read the last one I put up!

Leave song titles in the reviews and I'll see about writing a Rizzles fic to go with it :)


	19. Stars - Grace Potter and The Nocturnals

Maura walked through the empty halls. She heard something coming from the end of the hallway, and listened closely. It sounded like music. But not just any music; it was live someone was playing it.

She continued down the hall and the click of her heels on the tile rang out louder than she'd anticipated, and she pulled them off and tip-toed to the last door on the right. As she got closer she heard someone singing, too.

She quietly opened the door and walked in, shutting it gently behind her. A black mane of curly hair cascaded down broad shoulders, and long, nimble fingers worked at the piano keys, scars evident.

Thats when Maura knew.

Once the song ended, Maura walked up to Jane and gently placed her hand on her shoulder. Jane jumped a foot off the piano bench and looked as if Maura had burned her with the sudden contact.

"I—I didn't know anyone was in here," Jane said nervously.

"I didn't either," Maura whispered. "That was amazing." When Jane just looked down at her feet, Maura took her hand in hers. "Really," she said.

"Really?" Jane asked.

"I promise," Maura smiled reassuringly. After staring awkwardly at Maura for a long while, Jane spoke up.

"I've never let anyone hear me," she said.

"You didn't exactly let me... I overheard."

"Right," Jane whispered. Maura sighed, and placed her hand on Jane's shoulder.

"Would you play for me?" Jane's terrified eyes shot up to hers, and Maura suddenly felt slight remorse. "Please?" she whispered.

"I—I don't know."

"Do you write songs?" Jane nodded. "Sing me one you wrote." Hesitating, Jane turned around on the piano bench to face the keys, and Maura sat down on the bench beside her. When Jane looked as if she was second guessing herself, Maura placed her hand gently on Jane's upper thigh, shivers shooting down her spine after she felt Jane's muscles tense under her touch.

"It's okay," Maura whispered.

Jane's fingers began to move gracefully against the keys. Maura watched her fingers as they moved, thinking of a ballerina. Her fingers were the dancer, and the keys were the stage. Being a ballerina at a young age herself, Maura knew what it felt like.

Jane's fingers moved over the keys as if they were a dancer, with such grace and pose, dancing across the stage. Her fingers flowed naturally, with such rhythm and beauty.

The melody Jane was playing sent chills down Maura's spine. It was beautiful.

"I lit a fire with the love you left behind," Jane began singing. "And it burned wild, and crept up the mountainside." The deep tone and register of her voice that caused Maura's stomach to flutter was no comparison to the way her singing voice made Maura feel. It intrigued her.

It's beautiful, not too low yet not too high register was beautiful. It was captivating, elegant... Arousing, almost.

"I followed your ashes into outer space. I can't look out the window, I can't look at this place.

"I can't look at the stars, they make me wonder where you are. Stars, up on heavens boulevard. And if I know you at all, I know you've gone too far. So I, I can't look at the stars." Jane looked at Maura to make sure she wasn't cringing her nose in disgust, but she found something she wasn't expecting. Tears brimming her eyes.

"I'm sorry," Jane whispered.

"No," Maura said quickly, sniffling. "Go on, I'm alright." Jane hesitantly started playing the piano again before picking up where she left off.

"All those times we looked up at the sky, looking out so far, it felt like we could fly. And now I'm all alone in the dark of night, and the moon is shining, but I can't see the light.

"And I can't look at the stars, they make me wonder where you are. Stars, up on heaven's boulevard. And if I know you at all, I know you've gone too far. So I, I can't look at the stars. Stars.

"Stars, they make me wonder where you are. Stars, up on heaven's boulevard. And if I know you at all, I know you've gone too far. So I can't look at the stars." By the time Jane finished and looked at Maura, she had tears streaming down her face.

"That was beautiful," she smiled.

"Then why are you crying?" Jane asked quietly.

"Because it's the most beautiful thing I've heard in a long time." Maura leaned in closer, their thighs touching. "You're the most beautiful thing I've _seen_ in a long time." She tucked a loose strand of hair behind Jane's ear, and moved in closer. Jane quickly stood up, not-so-gracefully banging her knee on the underside of the piano.

"Shit," she cursed as she stood up. "I've got to go." Maura mentally cursed herself for trying to kiss her.

"Jane, I'm sorry," Maura said remorsefully, standing up.

"No, no. It's fine," she said, grabbing her backpack and slinging it over her shoulder. "I've really got to go."

"Jane?" Maura asked quietly before she could leave the room. Jane turned around, eyebrows furrowed.

"What?"

"Sing with me," she blurted out.

"_What_?"

"I—I mean... Please? I used to sing for talent shows when I was younger and this Saturday is the upcoming day where all the students do something for everyone else and I want to sing with you and I—"

"Maura?"

"Yes?"

Jane chuckled quietly at the terrified look on her face. "You're rambling."

"I'm sorry, I— I'm just nervous and I want to sing with you and—"

"Yes," Jane chuckled. "Yes, I'll sing with you." Maura smiled and squealed before kissing Jane on the cheek and skipping out of the classroom, leaving Jane speechless and terrified.

What the hell had she just done?

XxXxXxXx

Jane had learned over the past few days that it was hard to say no to anything Maura Isles asked. She'd found that the quiet, reserved girl was actually quite magnificent.

If Maura had requested that they run across the football field streaking while it was negative 20 degrees outside and snowing, all she had to do was say please or stick her bottom lip out and water up her gorgeous hazel eyes, and Jane would say yes.

That beautiful smile, angelic voice — both singing and not — and intoxicating laugh was all it took.

All it took for Jane Rizzoli to fall in love.

Countless nights (and days) were spent in that old abandoned classroom with the only person Jane ever wanted to spend time with.

She felt guilty for using Maura. She wasn't exactly using her, she just wasn't telling the whole truth.

She could never tell Maura about her feelings for her. It would ruin everything she had accomplished. She finally had a friendship with someone, a true friendship, and she couldn't ruin it.

But she was destined to. She always screwed shit up. It was the Rizzoli way.

Little did she know, Maura was also having trouble trying to make sense of her feelings.

XxXxXxXx

"You know," Frost said to Maura as he was walking her to the classroom to meet Jane. "She's never sang in front of anyone. Or played."

"No," Frost said. "Not in front of her family, not in front of me. Not in front of a soul. And she hasn't touched a piano since the accident, and—" Frost cut himself off mid-sentence when he realized what he'd said.

"When do you think she'll tell me?" Maura asked.

"She'll tell you," he sighed. "When she's ready." After uncomfortable silence, he decided to change the subject back to their earlier conversation.

"Anyways, I haven't seen her go into that room or even look at it since the accident — let alone step a foot inside of it and play. Not since you got here," he said. Maura looked at him, and he smiled. "You're good for her, Maura."

"I'm glad." They finally reached their destination, and Frost left before Jane could see him.

Maura walked inside to find Jane singing a Capella in front of a mirror.

"Oh," Jane said, cutting off abruptly and looking at Maura in the mirror. "You ready to practice?"

"As always," Maura smiled.

XxXxXxXx

Jane looked at Maura after she finished the last note, staring into her eyes.

"Your voice is angelic," Jane said. "Enticing."

"Thank you," Maura smiled.

"You promise you won't bail out on me?"

"What do you mean?" Maura asked.

"You won't... Give up. You won't leave last minute and bail on me like everyone else in my life does?" she asked quietly.

"Never. I promise I'll be here forever."

Jane leaned in without thinking, and pressed her lips to Maura's. The kiss ended just as quickly as it had started, and when Jane saw the terrified look on Maura's face, she instantly felt guilty.

"Maur, I—" it was too late. She was gone.

Jane had fucked it up.

Again.

XxXxXxXx

"I, uh... This was supposed to be a duet, but unfortunately... My partner couldn't make it today," Jane said into the microphone.

It was true. Ever since that day during practice when Jane had kissed Maura, the intriguing girl had avoided Jane. Whereas she usually sat with Jane at lunch, she retreated off to her dorm room instead. She had avoided her in the hallways and in class, and hadn't even answered the door when Jane showed up at her dorm, knocking and spilling out her apologies. She hadn't even shown up to practice the last few days.

Jane knew Maura wasn't going to be there.

"This was a, uh... An original song. I wrote it myself. About, uh... About a... A girl." She took a deep breath before searching the crowd for any sight of Maura. She was nowhere to be seen. "A girl who means everything to me. M—my partner, actually. But she— I ruined it. But I wrote it for her. A girl who got me to come out of my shell. A girl who is angelic and elegant and intriguing in her own way. A girl who I'm in love with."

Jane blushed at her sudden revelation, and cursed quietly as she sat down at the piano bench. She began playing the piano, the melody becoming an all-too-familiar sound in the brunettes ears.

"I lit a fire with the love you left behind. And it burned wild, and crept up the mountainside. I followed your ashes into outer space. I can't look out the window, I can't look at this place." She took a deep breath before going into a higher octave, her voice ringing out through the speakers placed around the auditorium.

"I can't look at the stars, they make me wonder where you are." Jane looked up towards the voice that had joined hers. She smiled as teary hazel eyes met her own, a smile gracing beautiful lips accompanied by a single dimple.

Jane's eyes never left hers as they continued singing, their difference ranges and octaves mixing with each other's, creating a sound together that no one could overcome. A sound that could captivate the world and bring even the coldest hearts back to life. A sound that brought tears to grown men's eyes, making old couples remember why they fell in love in the first place.

Because of this moment.

The moment when two become one. The moment when everything baffling and disorienting made sense. The moment when two people's love for each other was so strong that it captivated those around them, their love radiating off of their bodies like rays of the sun.

The moment when Jane Rizzoli and Maura Isles vowed the rest of their lives to each other.

"Stars, up on heaven's boulevard. And if I know you at all, I know you've gone too far. So I, I can't look at the stars." Their eyes never left each other's as they sang in perfect harmony, Jane's hands dancing effortlessly across the keys as they had so many times before. Maura moved closer with every word, closing the distance between her and Jane.

"All those times we looked up at the sky, looking out so far, it felt like we could fly. And now I'm all alone in the dark of night, and the moon is shining, but I can't see the light.

"And I can't look at the stars, they make me wonder where you are. Stars, up on heaven's boulevard. And if I know you at all, I know you've gone too far. So I, I can't look at the stars.

"Stars. Stars, they make me wonder where you are. Stars, up on heaven's boulevard. And if I know you at all, I know you've gone too far. So I can't look at the stars." As soon as the sound of the last key rang through the auditorium, everyone stood up and started clapping loudly. Teachers, faculty, students, family, friends... Everyone.

Jane and Maura bowed before hurrying backstage.

"You came," Jane smiled as she pulled Maura in for a hug.

"Of course I came," Maura smiled as she pulled away. "I don't break promises."

"I'm sorry I kissed you," Jane finally said.

"I'm sorry I ran."

"Why did you then?" Jane asked quietly, studying her black chucks.

"Because I was scared," Maura whispered.

"Of what?"

Maura brought her hands up to cup Jane's face, prompting her to look up at her.

"My feelings for you." Jane stared into Maura's hazel eyes, and Maura bit her lip.

"I heard what you said about me... About the song."

"Maur, I—" Jane was cut off by Maura's soft lips meeting hers in a soft, chaste kiss.

"I love you too," Maura whispered, resting her head against Jane's. "Did you really write the song for me?"

"Yes," Jane smiled. "It was all for you."

"It's beautiful. _You're_ beautiful." Jane smiled before placing another, longer kiss — although it was still soft and sweet, but more passionate as well.

"Promise you'll stay with me forever?" Jane whispered.

"I promise," Maura smiled. "And I promise you'll never have to wonder where I am, because I'll always be right here... Next to you."

* * *

**A/N:** This was probably one of my favorites to write.

I got the idea from watch Emily Piriz perform Stars on American Idol. She's an amazing inspiration and I love her.

One thing, I did not write the song (obviously). The song is Stars by Grace Potter and The Nocturnals.

Leave a review and let me know what you think, and also leave song title(s) in the reviews as well!


	20. Cop Car - Keith Urban

"Come on, Maur," Jane said, placing her hand over Maura's on the dash. "Don't worry. I don't know why you're so nervous."

"Jane," she scoffed, "I—You wouldn't understand."

"I can try." Maura sighed, and looked out the window.

"I've never done anything bad."

"This is bad," Jane giggled.

"Jane, I snuck out and it's past my curfew! If my parents ask questions, you know I can't lie! They won't allow me to hang out with you anymore!" she said, looking incredously at Jane.

"Dude, it's not illegal." Jane stopped the pick up and unbuckled her seatbelt, turning towards Maura.

"Look at me," she said. Maura continued to look out the window. "Hey, look at me." Jane placed her hand on Maura's thigh and rubbed comforting circles, sending shivers down Maura's spine.

"It's okay," Jane whispered. "Look... If you don't want to do it, I won't make you. I don't wanna force you to do anything you don't want to do."

"No," Maura said suddenly, unbuckling her seatbelt and looking at Jane. "Let's go. I don't know why I'm making such a big deal out of it. It's not like my parents will ever know that I snuck out." Jane smiled as she got out of her pickup and ran over to Maura's door to open it for her. They walked to the back of the pickup and Jane let down the tailgate before hopping up onto it. She helped Maura up and they laid down in the bed, staring up at the stars.

"Thats Orion," Maura said, pointing at the bright constellation.

"You know, Maur," Jane said, ignoring her. "You're such a goody two shoes. You need to let loose a little."

"Why?" Jane turned to look at Maura, and smiled.

"Don't get me wrong, I love everything about you, but... You need to be more adventurous. Take a risk. You only live once."

"Yoh-loh." Jane quickly looked at Maura and furrowed her eyebrows.

"What the hell did you just say?"

"Yoh-loh. It's the acronym for 'you only live once.'" Jane busted out laughing, and Maura stared at her, hurt.

"What's so funny?"

"It's YOLO, Maur. Not yoh-loh." She wiped tears away from her eyes, and Maura furrowed her eyebrows.

"Oh," she simply said.

"Look!" Jane said excitedly as she pointed up at the sky. Maura watched the plane fly over them, smiling.

"It's—" Maura was cut off by a wailing behind them.

"Shit," Jane cursed as she sat up. "Shit, Maur. I'm so sorry."

"What?" Maura sat up, and her eyes followed Jane's gaze. That's when she saw the cop car.

"Stay down, maybe he won't see you," Jane said, hopping off the tailgate and walking over to the police officer who'd just gotten out of his cruiser.

"Evening," Jane said. "What's the problem, officer?"

"You're tresspassing, ma'am."

"Pardon?" The cop pointed at a sign at the fence Jane had crossed when she was driving in.

"Did you not see the sign?"

"No sir," Jane said kindly. "I apologize, officer. I'll just let you leave and get back to your night." As she turned around, the officer grabbed her forearm.

"Hey!" Maura shouted, walking over to them. "Don't touch her!"

"Dammit, Maur," Jane yelled, "I said to stay in the pickup!"

"So you're trying to hide your friend from the law?" the officer asked.

"No, I— I—"

"It was my idea," Maura said, interrupting Jane. "I stayed in the car."

"Well, you're both under arrest," his partner, spinning Jane around.

"Easy! That hurt!" Jane shouted.

"Why are we under arrest?" Maura asked.

"You were trespassing."

"We didn't see the sign," Maura said quietly.

"Doesn't matter." The officer started yanking Jane towards his car, and Maura ran in front of him.

"Don't take us to jail, please! I am looking to attend Juilliard and I can't go with an arrest on my record!" she shouted. Jane laughed at Maura. She'd never seen her so angry.

"I'm sorry," he said.

"Look," she said, turning towards the officers partner. "Officer, please?" He couldn't have been over 24.

"Sorry, pretty girl," he smiled his award-winning smile, and Maura touched his arm.

"I'll... Buy you coffee some day?" He looked as if he was about to accept, but he received a death glare from the older cop.

"Sorry, ma'am." The old cop opened his door and put Jane in, the younger grabbing his pair of cuffs and slapping them on Maura's wrists before putting her in with Jane.

"Excuse me?" Maura asked. The officer bent down and looked at her. "Do you have a light?" The cop slammed the door after rolling his eyes, and Maura and they both started cracking up.

"Maura, you don't smoke!"

"You said I need to let loose," Maura giggled. She was struck with an idea and her eyes widened as her smile grew. "Let's make a run for it!" she said excitedly.

"_What_?" Jane said unbelievably.

"Let's go!" Maura laughed. "They don't know our name, we can run and they'll never know it was us. I'm sure there are several teenagers in Boston who come out here."

"Maur, you're crazy as hell," Jane laughed. "They'll outrun us, they have a car."

"We'll take your pickup." Jane shook her head, and scoffed.

"Your parents are gonna kill me."

"I'm sorry, Jane," Maura said softly, trying to put her hand on Jane's thigh before she remembered she was cuffed.

"It's not your fault. If I survive the night, I wouldn't change one thing. It's been fun." Jane smirked. "Plus, I got Maura Isles, Queen of Perfect to let loose and get in a little trouble." Maura smiled, and looked out the window at the cops, who were talking to the owner of the land who came out to see what all the commotion was.

Jane couldn't help but remember the way the blue lights shone, bringing out the freedom in Maura's eyes.

"You're so innocent," Jane said.

"Not anymore," Maura laughed. "You've corrupted me, Jane Rizzoli." Jane bowed — or did the best she could sitting down.

"I'm honored." Maura giggled, and Jane's heart fluttered. She loved that sound, and loved even more so that she was the cause of it.

Maura moved closer to Jane, their shoulders now touching.

They talked and joked and had a great time despite the circumstances, for at least half an hour. As the conversation drag on — but not in a boring way — Jane moved closer so that their thighs touched as well.

"They sure are taking their time," Jane said.

"Hm. Perhaps they're contemplating whether to let us go or not."

"Maybe we should just show them our tits and them decide." Maura looked at Jane with wide eyes, and they both started laughing uncontrollably.

"That's a great idea! Let's just strip naked and run around!" Maura proposed, still laughing.

"Have you ever done that?"

"In high school, I was part of the schools equestrian team. Once, during an equine dressage event, I rode nude on a horse as protest against the budget cuts." Jane started laughing again, but couldn't help feeling slightly aroused at the image of Maura Isles naked on a horse.

"Have you?" Maura asked.

"Streaked? Nah. Done something stupid? Definitely." She motioned around the car as best she could with her hands cuffed behind her. "Look at us now," she laughed. Maura smiled, and laid her head down on Jane's shoulder.

"Tired?" Jane asked, her voice cracking. The sudden contact sent shivers down Jane's spine.

"Yeah," Maura yawned. The door to the cop car suddenly opened and the older cop smiled at them. They couldn't tell if it was fake or genuine kindness.

"You're free to go," he said. He moved to allow them to get out, and then uncuffed them. "Owner said it was fine, just a misunderstanding."

"I don't mind you two coming out here," the man said, "just as long as you stop by the house first and let me know."

"Yes sir, will do," Jane said, shaking his hand. "Sorry, I must've missed the sign."

"I can see why," he said, smiling at Maura after he looked at her up and down. "You've got quite the eyeful for a girlfriend there."

"Oh, no, she's not my—"

"Don't lie, miss. I know people only being their friends out here to make out or get into their panties." Jane's eyes widened, and Maura chuckled quietly.

"I—no, I—"

"Just go," the older cop laughed at Jane's surprise and embarrassment.

"I could still use that coffee," the younger cop said as Maura started walking back to Jane's pickup. Maura turned back to look at Jane, who was holding her door open for her. She clutched her hands behind her and smiled as she turned back to the young cop.

"No thanks." She spun around on her heel, and walked to Jane, whispering her thanks as Jane took her hand and helped her up into the cab.

She couldn't believe she'd actually sat in a cop car, handcuffed, for an hour. It was unbelievable to her.

On the drive home, she couldn't help but stare at Jane the entire time, and hold her hand over the console. It was a completely platonic, friendly gesture, because Jane was just trying to calm Maura's nerves, if not her own as well.

Once they neared Maura's house in Beacon Hill, Jane shut off the pickup and helped Maura out. Her pickup was far too loud to go any further, and she really didn't want Maura to get into any more trouble than she already was.

"Jeez," Maura groaned as they started walking. "My feet are killing me."

"If I had to guess, I'd say it was because of those hundred-dollar Jimmy Choo's." Maura smiled impressively.

"Very remarkable, Jane. You knew who the designer was. I'm very impressed. You've been doing your research."

"Or maybe it was because they were all you talked about in History today. And then you got into a conversation about Jimmy and all kinds of shit no one cares about." Maura frowned, and Jane instantly felt remorse.

"I'm sorry," Maura mumbled.

"No, no," Jane said quickly. "I didn't mean it in a bad way. I think it's adorable and really fucking sexy." Jane blushed at her sudden revelation and profanity. "Sorry."

"You have your endearing qualities — and not so endearing qualities — and I have mine," Maura stated. Jane smiled and nodded as she took Maura's hand in her own, hoping to comfort and reassure her.

"You know you don't have to walk me," Maura said.

"I know," Jane replied. "But it'd make me feel better. Streets aren't safe at night. Never know what kind of creeper is hiding in the dark, waiting to snatch up a pretty little girl like you." She sighed and kicked a rock down the sidewalk. "Plus, it's the least I could do, for getting you arrested and all." Maura stopped, and Jane halted beside her.

"Are you kidding me, Jane?" Maura laughed. "It was riveting!" Jane smiled as they continued down the sidewalk, and didn't say a word as they reached Maura's driveway and into her backyard. Maura quietly opened the back sliding door and stepped in, allowing Jane to come in with her.

"No," Jane whispered. "I don't think that'd be such a good idea."

"Sleep with me," Maura blurted. She blushed as Jane's eyes widened. "I mean, you never know what kind of creepers are hiding in the dark, waiting to snatch up a pretty girl like me," she mocked. "Or you, for that matter." Jane sighed, and walked quietly up the stairs with Maura. They reached her room, and Jane gasped.

"This is your bedroom?"

"Yes," Maura replied simply.

"This is like the size of my entire house." Maura smiled at the awe-inspiring look on Jane's face as she looked around like a kid in a candy store.

"I better get going," Jane said finally.

"Please don't," Maura said.

"I'm sorry, Maur. I'll come back first thing in the morning." She opened the window and prepared to climb out and down the roof, into the tree that protruded to the house.

"Okay, well..." Maura raised up on her tiptoes and placed a gentle, soft kiss on her cheek. "Thank you for tonight." A heated blush instantly stained both of their cheeks, and Jane turned and went out the window, hoping Maura didn't see.

Maura was about to close the window when a pair of skinny legs stuck in and landed on her bedroom floor, walking up to her and long, slender fingers grabbing her face. They brought her lips to soft, plump ones in a soft, gentle, passionate kiss.

"Maybe spending the night won't be such a bad idea after all," Jane said, gasping for air and smiling as they pulled away.

* * *

How amazing was tonight's episode?! AMAZING. I think it was hilarious how, when Casey said "I love you," Jane didn't answer lol. She was just like "Wow. It sounds so weird when we say it to each other," but yet she's considering marrying him, and has no problem telling Maur she loves her.

And you could tell that Maur was absolutely crushed about Casey popping the question. Broke my heart. :(

AND CASEYS GONE

For now -_-

Anyways, don't forget to leave reviews and song name(s)!


	21. You Look Good in My Shirt - Keith Urban

It had been 6 months since Maura had last seen Jane. The hardest 6 months of her life.

Jane was in Afghanistan, with Casey. She had accepted his proposal and had decided to move away and be an army wife.

It broke Maura's heart, and Jane knew that. It broke her heart, too.

But it's what was best for them; it's what was best for everyone.

Every time Jane missed Maura, all she could think about were those 10 words she said when they were working their last case together:

"How am I supposed to survive without my best friend?"

The look on Maura's face had shattered Jane's heart.

_"I think I have a foreign substance in my cornea," Maura said as she wiped away her tears, walking away._

_"Maura," Jane pleaded._

_"I'm fine."_

Jane knew she wasn't fine. But Jane had to leave. She chose Casey because it was easier that way.

Plus, if she spent another minute around Maura, she was sure she was going to kiss her.

She almost did every day; it took all of her willpower not to.

All she had to do was remind herself that Maura was her best friend, nothing more. Never has been anything more, never will be. Maura doesn't love her. She's doesn't deserve Maura. No one deserves Maura. Maura deserves happiness.

So she packed her bags, and left with Casey. Of course, Jane and Maura kept in touch. They Skyped every day, when possible for Jane.

It wasn't the same as seeing Jane in person, hearing her raspy voice echo through a room, or smell her sweet scent.

But seeing her nonetheless was good enough for Maura.

"So you got a boyfriend?" Jane asked suggestively, smiling at Maura.

"Not necessarily," Maura replied. "I suppose you could say BT and I are getting to that point. We've slept together, but that's really all we've ever done is have sex." Jane scrunched her nose and Maura giggled.

"Nasty," Jane said.

"Oh, come on, Jane! You know that you can't say anything. I'm sure you and Casey have sex all the time."

"Yeah but I don't tell you about it!" Jane laughed. "Of course we have sex."

"Is it nice?"

"Maura!" Jane scoffed. "Personal."

"Sorry," Maura giggled. "If you like the sex, then maybe you'll have a good marriage."

"I will," Jane laughed.

No she wouldn't.

"So how's life been?" Jane asked. Maura looked away from the camera briefly, trying to hold in the tears that threatened to fall.

"It's good," she said, her voice cracking. "I'm good."

"Maur," Jane pleaded. At the sound of her old nickname, Maura burst into tears.

"I miss you so much, Jane," Maura said through her tears. "I miss my best friend."

"Honey," Jane said, her tears threatening to fall. "I miss you too."

"It's been so hard," Maura sniffled. "Everything reminds me of you. Martinez gave me a few months leave because I was getting distracted at work. I... I asked for him to put me on leave and call Pike."

"Why?"

"I couldn't do it without you, Jane! We're a team..." A tear slipped out of Jane's eye, and she sniffled.

"I'm so sorry, honey. I promise I'll come down for Christmas."

"That's too far away," Maura cried.

"Hey, cheer up," Jane said. "It's your birthday in..." She looked at the calendar on the wall. Today was May 14. "3 days."

"It won't be the same without you. I'm not even going to celebrate."

"Maur..."

"Where's Casey?" Maura suddenly asked, wiping away her tears.

"He had to go."

"So... You're alone?" Jane raised her eyebrows curiously.

"Yeeessss," she drug out the word. "Why?"

"I want to show you something," Maura said as she bit her lip. She got up off of the couch and Jane saw her run off, assuming she was going to her room. While she waited, Jane got up and grabbed a beer from the fridge. She sat back down in front of the computer and waited for Maura. Jane heard footfalls on Maura's wooden floors as she padded back over to the couch. Jane's eyes widened as she saw bare, tan, muscular legs. Maura sat down on the couch, and Jane audibly gulped.

She was wearing a white button-up shirt that stopped at the elbows, the hem of the shirt just barely covering her underwear.

"Maur?" Jane asked, her breath shaky.

"It's yours," Maura said. "You left it here one night and I forgot to return it. It still smells like you... I sleep in it every night." Jane smiled.

"Really?"

"Yeah." Jane stared at Maura a little longer, taking her best friend in. She felt selfish; she should've told Maura to change into her other clothes because her current state of dress was causing dirty thoughts to race through Jane's mind. But she didn't.

And she didn't want to.

Before she could stop herself, Jane blurted, "Take it off."

"What?" Maura asked.

"Take it off," Jane repeated. Maura slowlt started unbuttoning the shirt, and Jane already felt the throbbing between her legs. Maura slipped one of the shoulders of the shirt off, and Jane licked her lips. Maura let the shirt fall off, and Jane nearly fell out of her chair.

Jane knew that Maura was blessed in the chest department; everyone knew that. But only few knew to what extent she was blessed. And now, Jane was among the few.

"Wow," Jane breathed.

"You like?" Maura asked quietly.

"I love." Maura bit her lip, and Jane stared at her light grey lace underwear and matching bra with black lace outlining the top.

"God, Maur," Jane groaned.

"What?"

"You're so beautiful." Maura smiled.

"Thank you."

"I've got to go, Maur," Jane said as she heard a ruckus outside. "Casey's back. I'll talk to you later."

"Bye Jane."

"Bye." Maura exited out of the Skype window, and closed her laptop.

XxXxXxXx

The next night, it was time for Maura and Jane's every-night Skype session. Maura walked into the living room and opened her laptop, widening her eyes as she realized Jane hadn't closed the Skype window last night.

Maura was greeted by a half-naked Jane bending over in front of the laptop, her cleavage in clear view.

"Well, hello there," Maura said.

"God!" Jane said, jumping about a foot in the air. "You scared the hell outta me." Maura laughed, and Jane smiled as she sat down in front of the computer. "What's up?"

"It's time for our daily Skype," Maura smiled.

"Yeah. Sorry, I was about to take a shower."

"Oh, no apologies needed. Would you like me to let you go take a shower, and we can Skype afterwards?" Maura smirked. "Or you can take the laptop into the bathroom with you."

"No," Jane laughed. "I can wait."

"Good. Because I want to show you something."

"Last time you said that, I nearly fell out of my chair," Jane smirked. Maura stood up and turned the laptop. "Maur, what're you doing?" Maura's answer was her taking her shirt off. Jane licked her lips at the sight of her ample bosom. She unbuttoned and unzipped her pants, letting them fall to the floor.

"Oh my god," Jane said as she saw the lace garter belt on Maura's thighs. "Trying to kill me here, Maur?"

"What would be the fun in that?" Maura asked, biting her lip. "Stand up."

"What?" Jane asked.

"Stand up. Show me yourself." Jane insecurely stood up, and Maura smiled as she saw the familiar six pack and petite breasts. She had to lick her lips when she saw Jane's hip bones jutting out from behind her lace underwear.

"You're beautiful," Maura said. Jane smiled.

"You really think so?"

"I do," Maura smiled.

"I love your dimple," Jane randomly said. "You only have one, and I swear to God Maur, it's the cutest thing I've ever seen."

"Well I love _both_ of your dimples and your deep, raspy, sexy voice. It turns me on." Jane smiles.

"It does?"

"Oooh yes," Maura laughed. "You have no idea." Jane looked down at Maura's chest before looking back up into her eyes.

"I think I have an idea," Jane said.

"What else do you love about me?"

So for the next two hours, Jane and Maura took turns telling each other what they loved about the other.

XxXxXxXx

It was Maura's birthday today, and Jane had promise to Skype her as soon as she woke up.

Maura had already changed into the garter belt, a black bra, the button-up shirt she wore a few nights ago, and even decided to be bold and wear jet black heels.

She ran over to her laptop and opened it, and was happy to see Jane.

"Hey, Jane," Maura smiled brightly. "Guess—"

"Hey, Maur. I'm really sorry. I can't talk. Casey and I are trying to get things for the wedding together. I'll Skype you tonight. Bye." Jane closed the window and exited the chat, and Maura's smile slowly faded. She stared at the black screen, and closed the window. Tears welled up in her eyes as she saw her background; her and Jane smiling brightly and hugging each other in their P.U.K.E. shirts after finishing the race together.

Maura couldn't believe it. Jane, her best friend, had forgotten her birthday. This was officially the worst birthday in the history of birthdays. Ever.

Maura laid down on the couch and pulled a blanket over her, drifting off to sleep after bawling her eyes out.

XxXxXxXx

Maura was woken up by someone knocking on her front door.

"Go away," she said groggily. There was another knock, this time louder.

"I'm coming!" she said angrily as she got up and walked towards the door. She opened the door, about ready to yell at someone, when she screamed and wrapped her arms around the tall, lanky brunette.

"Jane!" she cried. "What are you doing here?"

"Did you think I'd miss my best friends birthday?" Jane buried her head in Maura's hair and took a deep breath. She still smelled the same; lavender.

"I missed you," Maura cried into Jane's neck.

"I missed you too, Maur." Jane dropped her bags and wrapped her arms around Maura's waist, pulling her impossibly closer. They hugged each other for what seemed like forever, until Jane pulled away. She grabbed her bags and walked in to the foyer, Maura shutting the door behind her.

"Why do you have so many bags?" Maura asked after counting 5 total.

"I have a surprise," Jane smiled. "I'm moving back to Boston." Maura's eyes widened, and her smile grew.

"Oh my god! What about Casey?"

"I broke off the wedding."

"What?" Maura asked incredulously.

"I picked him because it was easy," Jane said, taking a step closer to Maura and caressing her cheeks with her thumb. "But it's you, Maura. It's always been you." Jane leaned in and pressed her lips to Maura's, reveling in how soft they were, and how perfectly and effortlessly they molded with hers.

The kiss deepened and Maura moaned into Jane's mouth as Jane licked her bottom lip. Maura pulled away to look into Jane's eyes, and gave her a quick peck before standing on her tippy toes to rest her forehead against hers.

"I love you, Jane," Maura said, and Jane beamed.

"I love you too," Jane smiled. Only then did Jane realize that Maura was wearing her shirt, the garter belt, and high heels.

"Holy shit," Jane said.

"What?" Maura asked, pulling away.

"You're perfect," Jane replied. Maura smiled and kissed another quick kiss on Jane's lips.

"I'll call Angela and tell her you're here," she said, pulling away and walking to her phone. Jane grabbed her wrist, and she turned around.

"No. Not yet. I want to give you your present first," Jane smiled.

"Jane, you're here and that's all I need. I have you."

"But I want to give you _all_ of me," Jane said. "That is if you want it." Maura smiled and stepped back into Jane's arms.

"Of course I want you, Jane. I've always wanted you." Jane smiled and looked down at Maura's chest before meeting her eyes.

"You know," Jane said, beginning to slowly unbutton the buttons on Maura's shirt. "You look _damn_ good in my shirt, but I think it'd look better on the floor." They both beamed at each other before Jane let the shirt fall to the floor as she wrapped Maura up in her arms and kissed her.

* * *

Hey guys! I wasn't sure when Maura's birthday was, so I just used Sasha's, May 17.

Interesting fact, Sasha's birthday is 3 days before mine. How abso-fucking-lutely amazing would it be if we had the same birthday?!:)

Anyways, leave a review and let me know what you think.

Also, sorry for any mistakes. It's 12:45 AM here, I'm tired, and I have school tomorrow. I just wanted to get this up for you guys since I haven't updated in a few days. How abso-fucking-lutely amazeballs was the premiere Tuesday?! AMAZING! CASEY LEFT. FINALLY.

One more day until the next ep :)


	22. The Giving Tree - Plain White T's

**Okay, so I had this idea myself. I've actually hated this song at first, but once I listened to the lyrics I loved it, mostly because it's based off of one of the best children's books ever. **

**So, I thought this song was very true in certain aspects pertaining to Maura and Jane. **

**Some of the lyrics are "I lie in the dead of night and wonder / Whose covers you're between / And it's sad laying in his bed / You feel hollow, so you crawl home / Back to me." I feel that this is very true. Jane has sort of been a little distant with Maur in the last few episodes of R&I, and she always goes back to Maur when there's a problem with Casey. **

**Anyways, here it is. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Maura settled down on her couch after pouring herself a glass of wine and kicking her heels off. She could really use a nice massage right now. She remembered her previous conversation with Jane and took a long sip of her wine.

_"What's in your hand?" Maura asked tentatively. Jane brought her hands to where Maura could see them, and her heart stopped when she saw what Jane was holding. _

_"I think I'm pregnant," Jane said. _

_"Wh—What?" Maura asked. _

_"I think I'm pregnant," Jane repeated. "My stomach felt bad and I hadn't been getting sleep and I—I was late... So I took a test and it—it—" she was having trouble finding the words, so she handed the pregnancy test in her hands to Maura. _

_"Oh my god," Maura said. _

_"I know... Casey's coming home for a few days and I don't know if I should tell him or not. I don't know if I should send him the letter or not. He wants to take me out to dinner and—" _

_"Jane, do whatever you want." Maura's words caught in her throat as tears welled up in her eyes, but she forced herself to move on. "Follow your heart." _

_"Yeah I know. I don't want the baby to grow up without a dad, though." _

_"If there even is a baby," I had reminded her. _

_"I'm pretty sure there is, Maur," Jane said solemnly. _

_"Just do what feels right." _

So Jane had gone with dinner to Casey and Maura had gone home and that's why she was sitting here drowning in a pool of self pity.

She contemplated calling Jane and asking how her dinner went, but she decided against it. Jane had seemed so distant lately. Like she was there, but she wasn't really _there_.

Maura had just chalked it up to be stress caused by Casey's proposal. She had not been getting much sleep, and she was grumpier. She was avoiding Maura and getting angry at her over the slightest things. When Maura would ask if Jane wanted to come over for dinner and a movie, she would come up with an excuse. She hadn't even been going on their daily morning runs they'd gone on together for the past four years.

Maura had been afraid to ask Jane what was bothering her, but she realized that if she was Jane's best friend it was her job to help. So she asked.

_"Jane?" Maura asked before Jane could step out of her office._

_"Yeah?" she asked, turning around. _

_"Are you alright?" _

_"Yeah, fine. Why?" Jane raised her eyebrows. _

_"You've been avoiding me lately. Have I done something to upset you?" Jane scoffed at the uncertainty and concerned tone of Maura's voice. _

_"No," she said, walking over to Maura. "Of course not, Maur. I've just been stressed lately with Casey and all."_

_"Are you sure? I've just felt neglected lately," Maura frowned. _

_"Oh, Maur," Jane said, putting her hands on her shoulders. "I'm so sorry you've felt that way. I promise I'll make it up to you, okay?" She kissed the top of Maura's head, and Maura's frown turned into a smile. _

_"Is there anything I can do to help?" _

_"Just love me," Jane smiled. _I do,_ Maura had thought. _More than you know.

_"Okay," she replied instead. _

_"Okay," Jane said. She flashed Maura one last famous, dimpled Rizzoli smile before leaving. _

Maura sloshed her wine around in her glass and furrowed her eyebrows in deep thought as she remembered that conversation only a few days ago.

If all Jane wanted was love, why did she use Maura and then toss her aside until she was needed again? Of course Maura valued their friendship and everything they had, but it seemed like lately Jane had just been using her for her own needs. She hadn't asked Maura if she was alright, she didn't seem too concerned with her feelings. All that mattered was Jane and no one else.

And sadly, Maura felt the same way.

The worst part was that no matter how many times Jane used Maura, she kept coming back because she loved Jane more than she could ever know.

* * *

Jane walked into her apartment and sighed deeply as she set her keys on the dresser beside the front door. She grabbed a beer out of the fridge and grumbled as she put it back in the fridge. She didn't know if she really was pregnant or not, or if you could drink even a little the first few weeks of pregnancy, but she wasn't taking any chances.

Jane told Casey. She told him at dinner tonight and he had gotten angry at _her_, like she had _planned_ this. Which was far from the truth. She didn't expect to get pregnant and didnt even want children — at least not right now.

He had told her that "he had come to see her and get her answer but didn't expect her answer to be that she was pregnant" and that "he didnt want anything to do with her or the baby."

That was Jane's breaking point. She started yelling at him about how "he was never there for her" and "he didn't even love her" and how "she thought they could work things about because it was easier because she didn't have to admit her feelings to—" and that's when she stopped and sat down, immediately calming down and trying to avoid the subject.

_"What?" Casey asked. "Your feelings for who?" _

_"No one," Jane said, leaning back and crossing her arms over her chest. _

_"Who?"_

_"Maura," Jane mumbled._

_"I can't hear you," Casey grumbled. "Quit acting like a child and speak up."_

_"Maura!" Jane yelled. "I like Maura, okay? I don't love you! I never did! Ever since high school it's been so boring and I hated it! I thought I loved you, okay? I really did! I missed you when you were gone and when you asked me to marry you I was elated! But I missed you because I love you as a friend and I was elated because then I didn't have any reason to like Maura. Because I would be married but I still think about her all the time! I don't want to, okay? The past few weeks I've been looking at her in a different way and I don't know what it is." Casey's eyes had gotten wide and his angered face had dropped. _

_"What?" he asked incredulously. "You were using me?" He stood up and grabbed his coat from the booth beside him. _

_"No, Casey," Jane scoffed. "It wasn't like that! I thought I loved you, I really did." _

_"Goodbye, Jane," Casey said before leaving the Dirty Robber. _

Jane decided to go and watch tv in her living room. Just as she settled in the couch, she had an idea.

She grabbed her keys and shut the door behind her.

* * *

"Coming," Maura called out as she quickly got up and headed to the door. She swung it open and her eyebrows furrowed at her brunette friend's appearance.

"Jane?" she asked, stepping aside to let her in.

"He's gone," Jane said. Maura shut the door and took Jane in. She had mascara running down her face and her hair was a tad bit messier than usual.

"Who?" Maura asked. She guided Jane over to the couch and sat down beside her.

"Casey," Jane said. Maura's jaw clenched. Jane had been avoiding Maura the past few weeks, but she came to her when she had a problem. And the problem was always Casey. Why couldn't she see that he was far too imprudent and heartless to deserve such a beautiful girl like Jane.

"Casey?" Maura asked, her voice wavering.

"Yeah. He said he didn't want anything to do with me or the baby," Jane mumbled. Maura didn't know what she was angrier about; the fact that Jane had come to Maura about Casey, or that Casey abandoned Jane.

"He did?" Maura asked.

"Yeah. He's gone."

"Jane, I— I don't know what to say. I'm sorry."

"I'm not," Jane said quietly.

"Jane," Maura scoffed. "Don't say that. You love him."

"No I don't."

"Then why have you been with him all this time?" Maura furrowed her eyebrows.

"I don't know," Jane shrugged. "It was easier."

"What was easier?" Jane got up and sighed deeply.

"With him, it was easier. It's complicated, okay? I just..."

"Jane, I can't help you if you don't tell me what's wrong!" Maura's voice got louder as she stood up.

"I did! Casey's _gone_!"

"Right," Maura scoffed. "It's always Casey! Casey this, Casey that! It's never about me, Jane! It's all about you and your pitiful love life!"

"Well I'm sorry that my love life isn't as exciting as bringing guys you don't know home from the bar and having meaningless sex!" she said mockingly. Maura scoffed.

"That's it, Jane! I'm tired of your... your _shit_!" Jane's eyes widened slightly at the profanity. "Casey doesn't love you!" Jane's face dropped and she looked at Maura with tears in her eyes. "He never did!"

"You don't know that," Jane mumbled.

"Yes I do!" Maura scoffed. "I wish you would just open your eyes and see that the person who _really_ loves you for who you are is right in front of you!" Jane stared at Maura, and she realized what she had said.

"Oh god," Maura said.

"Maur, I—"

"No, Jane. Go."

"Maur—"

"Jane, _go_. Now!" Maura hated to do this but she couldn't deal with this. Not right now. "Go!" she yelled when Jane didn't leave.

"Maura," Jane cried, her raspy voice resisting through Maura's foyer. She stepped out and Maura quickly shut the door, leaning against it and sliding down the back, burying her face in her hands.

Jane walked out to her car, but saw a van pull into Maura's driveway. She walked up to the driver when she stepped out of the car.

"Who are you?" Jane asked.

"Masumi Huyashi," the woman said in a deep Japanese accent.

"That doesn't help me," Jane said, holding her arms out.

"Personal masseuse," she said, pointing to the side of the van. "I give massage to Dr. Isles."

"I'll tell you what," Jane smiled. "I'm Jane, Dr. Isles' friend, and—"

"Oh!" the woman perked up. "Jane, the detective?"

"Yes, why?" Jane asked, raising her eyebrows.

"Maura talk about you a lot. Good things, good things." Jane slightly smiled.

"How about you, Miss Huyashi, go and get yourself something nice," she said, handing Masumi a 50 dollar bill.

"I don't know," she frowned. "Dr. Isles—"

"I'll take care of Dr. Isles," Jane interrupted. "How much is a private massage?"

"Two hundred."

"Dollars?" Jane scoffed. "Damn, the things I do for this woman," she mumbled to herself as she pulled out a few more 50's.

"Thank you," Masumi said. "I give you massage table, yeah?"

"Yes."

* * *

"Masumi!" Maura greeted cheerfully as she hugged her personal masseuse.

"Dr. Isles, hello," she smiled. Masumi had agreed to set up the massage table and everything and she would leave so Jane could take over.

"Ready, yes?" Masumi asked.

"Let me go take my clothes off," Maura said, leaving to go into her bedroom. Masumi got the table set up and finished just as Maura came back in, wearing nothing but her black lace underwear and a silk robe. She took it off and laid it down as she got up on the table and Masumi pulled the sheets up over her body.

"Oh!" Masumi gasped. "I forgot something in car. I be back soon, very quickly." Maura heard the door open and close, only to open a few minutes later.

"Get what you need, Masumi?" Maura asked. Jane's eyes widened as she walked towards Maura.

"Yas," she said, putting on her best impression of the masseuse.

"Okay," Maura sighed.

Jane began to massage Maura's back, and kneaded the back of her neck with her thumbs.

"Muscles tense," Jane said. "You stressed, yeah?"

"Yes," Maura sighed. "Very." Jane continued her ministrations and moved down to massage her lower back. Jane gasped as her hand hit the sheet and pulled it down a little, resting just over the curve of Maura's backside. It showed a little of Maura's lace underwear and Jane gulped audibly.

"Mm," Maura moaned loudly as Jane began kneading her back again. "Oh _god_, Masumi. You have magical hands. Have you gotten better lately?"

"Yas," Jane said, furrowing her eyebrows while she was trying to think of something to say. "Go to classes."

"I see," Maura said. "Oh god." Jane's body tensed and she suddenly felt vulnerable. She had to take control again.

She got up on the table and straddled Maura, one leg on either side.

"Masumi, what are you doing?" Maura asked, attempting to look up.

"No!" Jane said, pushing Maura's face back into the cushioned table. "New method."

"Okay..." Maura said wearily. As Jane kneaded Maura's back, she rocked forwards gently. Jane swooned at the light dust of freckles across Maura's shoulder blades and the back of her neck. Maura's hair was pulled up into a messy bun, which gave Jane's eyes perfect access to the angel kisses.

She suddenly felt courageous and leaned in towards Maura's ear.

"Does that feel good?" Jane rasped into her ear in her own voice. She felt shivers resonate through Maura's body.

"Jane?" she asked.

"Shh," Jane said as she began to massage Maura's shoulders. "Relax." Jane continued to hover over Maura and massage her, and nearly lost her wits when Maura moaned again. Jane leaned in and placed a kiss to Maura's neck. She gasped loudly and moaned again, sending shivers throughout Jane's entire body.

"I love you too, Maur," Jane whispered into her ear before kissing it.

"Mm," Maura groaned. Jane kissed her shoulders, then moved down to her shoulder blades. Maura moaned as Jane kept going down, leaving a trail of kisses and only stopping once she got to the sheet. Maura flipped over under Jane so that she was facing her now, looking up into her eyes. Jane's eyes widened as they trailed down Maura's body and memorized every curve and every freckle all the way down to her waist, where the sheet covered the rest of her perfect body. Jane had always loved the light dust of freckles on Maura chest.

Maura took in Jane in all over her beauty as she was hovering over her. Even though she wasn't smiling, Jane's dimples were barely visible. Maura nearly laughed, because they could hardly be called a deformity since they were by-far the most beautiful things Maura had ever seen. She was wearing a sports bra and running shorts. Maura had assumed Jane had been wearing the sports bra under her shirt just moments ago, and had the spare pair of shorts in her car.

"You're beautiful," Jane said, knocking Maura out of her trance. Jane's eyes traveled down Maura again, stopping at her chest.

"You're so damn beautiful," she whispered, and it was almost quiet enough that Maura couldn't hear it. The only reason she had was because of Jane's dimples accompanying her glowing smile once she said it.

"I love you," Maura whispered, taking Jane's face in her own. Jane looked into Maura's hazel eyes and looked vulnerable, like a little puppy.

"I love you too," Jane said. Her gaze didn't break away from Maura's hazel eyes. Jane had decided that hazel was too ordinary of a color to explain Maura's eyes. They were dark green on the outside, with hazel and brown on the inside, with gold flecks. Her eyes and her one-dimple smile caused Jane's heart to flutter.

"Jane?" Maura asked.

"Yes?"

"Kiss me," Maura whispered.

"Okay," Jane whispered. She leaned down and softly pressed her lips to Maura's. The kiss progressed as Jane sat up and brought Maura with her, getting off the table. Maura wrapped her legs around Jane's waist and Jane picked her up, resting her hands on Maura's ass, holding her up and playing with the lace of her underwear. She walked into Maura's bedroom and shut the door with her foot.

"Mm," Maura moaned into Jane's mouth as the kiss got deeper. Jane laid Maura down on the bed and Jane pulled away to look into Maura's eyes.

"I'm sorry," Jane said.

"For what?" Maura asked, shaking her head — or, best she could seeing as she was laying down.

"For using you, and... not realizing that you're in love with me."

"It's okay," Maura smiled. "The important thing is that you know now." She leaned up to kiss Jane, but she wasn't done talking.

"I'm sorry for not realizing that I love you either," Jane said after Maura's groan from being rejected. "How long have you known?" Maura sighed.

"A few months after we met."

"Maura!" Jane said, standing up. Maura sat up.

"What?"

"You've kept your feelings hidden from me for 5 years?"

"Yes," Maura said quietly. "I knew that if we were meant to be, you would eventually come around. I wasn't going to pressure you into something that you didn't want to do and end up ruining our friendship, so I just decided to wait and let you accept your feelings and embrace them on your own terms." Jane smiled, and Maura's heart melted at the sight of her dimples again.

"Thank you," Jane said. "For waiting and for—for being there for me always, even if I used you... Only came to you when I needed you, and not even asking if you needed me. I'm sorry, and I promise I'll make it up to you. I don't know how, but I will." Maura smirked and but her lip. She pulled Jane down on top of her and whispered in her best seductive voice into Jane's ear.

"Oh, I think we can come up with a few ideas."

* * *

Hope you enjoyed! Also, you can still leave a review with a song request, but it'll take a while for me to do it. I have a list of all the songs you guys have requested, and there's 23 on the list that are _not_ written.

Feel free to leave a review with song request(s), but know that it will be a while before I can get it written and posted. But I will get them all done! Promise! I'll keep this fic going until y'all tell me not to.

And yes, I said "y'all." I'm from Texas. I've been to where Angie grew up :).

Leave a review!


	23. The Unforgiven II - Metallica

**Okay so this is an idea that's been floating around in this empty head of mine and I decided to see how it goes. Everyone on Instagram, including my friend Ashley, said it was a good idea, soooo.. This will be a multiple chapter fic.**

**Also, I understand that jails don't work this way and possibly never have, but this is fiction and fiction is fake, so... Yeah.**

**This is an excerpt from my fanfiction "Countdown to Rizzles." I don't know if I will be continuing this fic on here too, or just on CTR. **

**Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

**The Unforgiven**

"Rizzoli!" Jane jumped out of her seat and set her Coke on the table as she turned around.

"Yeah?"

"We've got a new one," Frost said.

"Ugh," Jane grumbled. "Another pussy pot head steal a tire from Kra-Z Lube?" Jane laughed.

"No," Frost said, his face serious. "This ones Queen of the Dead." Jane quickly set her feet on the ground, which had previously been up on the table, and stared at Frost.

"No shit?" Jane asked. Frost shrugged.

"Come see for yourself." Jane got out of her seat and followed Frost down the halls and into the main entrance, where they walked into a room with a large window.

"Holy shit," Jane gasped. "She's hot."

"Yeah," Barry chuckled. "If you think cold-blooded killer is hot. Is that the new thing?" Jane looked at the honey blonde standing in the middle of the empty room. She hardly looked like a killer.

"Everyone is arguing who's gonna go in there and get her into her jumpsuit. They're all scared that—"

"I'll do it," Jane interrupted. She quickly walked out of the room and into the supply room where she grabbed a clean orange jumpsuit that looked about the blonde's size and headed towards the door. She wrapped her fingers around the doorknob, and stopped. She took a deep breath before opening the door. As soon as the door opened, her heart broke at the sounds coming from the huddled form in the corner.

She was crying.

"Hey," Jane said loudly enough to startle the petite blonde and get her to look up from where her face was buried in her knees, which were brought up to her chest.

"First rule to being in prison," Jane said. "Don't let anyone see you cry. That's the first way to get the living shit beat outta ya." The blonde looked up at Jane horrified, half expecting her to laugh and say she was joking, but Maura knew how this worked. In fact, she had probably put half of these women in here. Jane was right; she couldn't seem weak or the bigger and tougher girls would pick on her and torture her.

She stood up and straightened her blouse out as she wiped her eyes.

"Second rule?" she asked quietly.

"Be tough," Jane said, throwing something onto the cold metal table in the middle of the room. "Doesn't matter if you're weak or not, they can't know. You gotta be tough and stand up for yourself. Those big girls find out you're the weak link and they'll corner you and beat the shit out of you." Jane nodded towards the blonde, and raised her eyebrows at her.

"Take your clothes off."

"Excuse me?" the blonde asked.

"Take your clothes off. You gotta change," Jane said, holding up the orange jumpsuit she had brought.

"Oh, right." The blonde pulled her shirt over her head and handed it to Jane. She then unbuttoned her pants and let them fall to the floor. Jane's throat clenched as she saw how well-fit the woman was. Her boney shoulders led down to definitive collar bones and ample breasts. Jane's eyes traveled down her flat but taut stomach, across her black lace underwear, and down her shiny legs. Her thighs were built but feminine, and Jane loved that. Her calves were perfectly sculpted and strong. Her skin color wasn't olive like Jane's, but she wasn't pale either.

Jane gasped as she saw the scars across the blondes body and legs.

"Wh—what happened?" Jane asked. The blonde furrowed her eyebrows and saw Jane's eyes lingering on her scars.

"Oh!" She grabbed the jumpsuit and hurriedly put it on. "Nothing. It's nothing."

"Sorry," Jane said. The scars where barely visible but still very evident.

"I don't belong here," the blonde said.

"That's what they all say, let's go," Jane said, grabbing her arms and cuffing them behind her back.

"No I'm serious," the honey blonde said. "I didn't kill that man... or the other one... or the other one."

"Okay, I'm sure you didn't," Jane said in a tone of voice that indicted that she didn't really believe her. "What's your name?"

"They didn't tell you?"

"No," Jane said. "Mostly, everyone just calls you Queen of the Dead." Jane glanced at the blonde and saw hurt in her eyes.

"It's not fair," she said. "People hear one thing about a person and automatically believe it, no matter how absurd it is. The human mind is very gullible." They turned a corner and Jane furrowed her eyebrows.

"Yeah," Jane said noncommittally.

"Maura," the woman sighed.

"Huh?" Jane asked.

"Maura. Dr. Maura Isles Chief Medical Examiner of the Commonwealth of Massachusetts. Or..." she frowned. "At least I used to be."

"Look," Jane sighed, stopping. "I know your name but not your story, okay? I don't know why these people call you the Queen of the Dead, and frankly, I don't want to. I'm not here to make small talk, Maura. I'm here to do my job. Let's go before I get in trouble." They continued walking, and eventually came upon a door that said "Rooms." Jane opened the door with a set of keys on her belt loop and walked them inside. Maura heard screams and hoots from behind closed doors, and panicked when they stopped at a door labeled "E."

"What's this?" Maura asked as Jane opened the door with a different key and ushered Maura in.

"Your room." Maura's eyes widened as she took in the room. It was probably 7x7 and all the walls, floor, and ceiling were concrete. There were too bunk beds, each stuffed into a corner. That was all that was in the room other than a small bedside table/dresser I between the beds.

"D—do I... Have a bunk mate?" Maura asked.

"Yep. You've got Mad Dog, Buster, and Morrigan." Maura looked horrified. "What?" Jane asked.

"Those aren't their... Given names, are they?" Jane laughed.

"No. Most of the inmates are given nicknames. Like you're the Queen of the Dead. That's sort of a mouthful... Well, anyways, don't ask them how they got in here. Rule number three."

"Should I be worried about any of them?"

"No," Jane said. "They all get along. Morrigan is probably the nicest one in the whole damn prison."

"Why is she called Morrigan? That doesn't make sense."

"I don't know," Jane shrugged.

"Are the guards given nicknames, too? Like you?" Jane nodded.

"Yeah, but—"

"Yo, Vanilla!" Jane rolled her eyes and sighed as she turned around. A big woman with her jumpsuit rolled down to her waist and a grey tank top on walked in, followed by a smaller woman, and a petite girl who looked Maura's size.

"This the new mate?" the bigger girl asked.

"Yes," Jane said. "This is the Queen of the Dead." All three girls backed up.

"Hold up," the second-biggest one said. "_This_ is the chick who murdered those two dudes?" She looked Maura up and down. "Damn girl, I figured you'd be a little stronger."

"I'm actually quite strong for my size. Don't let looks fool you," Maura said.

"The Queen of the Dead is too much of a mouthful," the biggest one said. "How about... Doctor Death?" Maura looked at Jane, and Jane nodded. Maura nodded back to the girl. "Well, Doctor Death, I'm Mad Dog."

"Buster," the second-biggest girl said.

"I'm Morrigan," the smallest girl said, flashing Maura a quick smile.

"See you've already met Vanilla," Mad Dog said.

"Yes, she's very nice," Maura said.

"Yeah. Nice don't get you shit around here," Morrigan said. Maura's eyes widened, and she stood up straighter. "But Vanilla is pretty nice," she said, eyeing Jane's cleavage through her guard uniform. "She can get real mean when she needs to be. Don't fuck with Rizzoli." Maura looked at Jane, who was smirking.

"Anyways, I've got to get going. I guess you guys will show Maura her bed, make her feel at home, yeah?"

"Sure thing, Vanilla," Morrigan said.

"Alright." Jane began to leave, and Morrigan slapped her ass. Maura gasped, and Jane shot Morrigan a deafening look before finally leaving.

"What was that all about?" Maura asked.

"Oh, Morrigan and Vanilla used to have a thing before Morr got thrown in prison." Maura nodded.

"May I ask your real names?"

"Ashley," Mad Dog said. Maura laughed internally. Ashley was such a girly name for such a big girl.

"Bradley," Buster said.

"My name is Evony," Morrigan said.

"Evony? What a lovely name. I'm Maura."

"Well, Maura," Ashley said. "Let's get your bed made before lunch. I hear we're getting mystery meat. Don't wanna miss that."

* * *

Maura grabbed her tray and followed her bunk mates over to a table in the corner.

"So," Maura said as they sat down. "You and... Vanilla?" Maura asked Evony.

"Yeah, uh... We... Sorta, y'know.. Had a thing."

"So where you best friends or what?" Maura asked.

"No," Evony chuckled. "We, uh... Y'know. We had a... _Thing_," she said, suggestivelyraising her eyebrows_. _

"I think your eyebrow is twitching," Maura said, which caused Ashley and Bradley to laugh. "I suppose I don't know what you mean if I'm asking."

"Maura," Evony chuckled. "We had a _thing_." Maura looked blank. "We were fucking!" Evony said. Maura's eyes widened, which only caused Ashley and Bradley to laugh even harder.

"You should've seen the look on your face when she said 'fucking,'" Bradley chuckled.

"I imagine I was quite horrified." Ashley rolled her eyes and took a bite of her mystery meat, she motioned towards Maura's tray.

"Eat up before the rats come and steal your food," she chuckled. Maura's eyes widened, but she ate it anyways. It was disgusting, but she was quite hungry.

Maura and her bunk mates cracked jokes, made fun of each other, and laughed. Maura never expected prison to be like this. Everyone was actually quite happy.

Maura glanced up from her tray and caught dark velvet, chocolatey eyes with her own hazel orbs. Jane had been staring at her the whole time, she knew. She kept glancing over there and every single time, Jane was looking straight at her and their eyes met.

Maura didn't know why Jane kept looking at her, but it somehow didn't make her uncomfortable as had everyone else's stares.

She actually felt quite safe.

* * *

**Leave a review and let me know if I should continue on here, too! Thanks guys!**


End file.
